SAO: The Hurricane Swordsman
by Siegfried XIII
Summary: On a 10 year old Percy's birthday, August 18 2022 (is explained in chapter) he gets a mysterious package with a gold omega on the sides. Inside he found something that would change his life, for better, or for worse. Look out Aincrad, Percy's here and he's gonna rock you ... like a hurricane (hehe ... title/summary pun)
1. Into the Beta

**[A/N: Ok so this story idea has been in my head for the past week or so. This is a Sword Art Online and Percy Jackson fanfiction.**

 **It is set two years before the lightning thief.**

 **So the story will be more in the future because, since full dive vr games were developed in 2022, I'm gonna have Percy and the other demigods be born in 2012 instead of in the 1990's, well accept for Nico and Bianca, ( and Thalia and Luke but will only be a few years older than Percy (well Luke will be anyways).**

 **Also when SAO starts Percy is 10.** **And Gabe doesn't exist... AT ALL!!!]**

 **On to the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Sword Art Online.**

 **August 18th, 2022**

A boy was sitting in his room looking at a box that was on his bed, how it got there he didn't know. All he knew was it was there when he got home from school.

The box was a normal cardboard box, but the box's logo was a golden Omega symbol on the sides.

He suspected it was a birthday present, as it was his birthday. But when he asked his mom if she bought it for him she said that she didn't buy it for him, but she thinks she know who did.

When he asked who she thought bought it she just stayed silent with a sad but still somewhat happy look in her eyes.

And now here he was, staring at the box with eyes so intense that he might've melted a hole in it, if that was possible.

This was what Percy's mom, Sally, saw when she walked into he son's room.

Sally sweatdropped and sighed "Percy just open it, I want to see what you get."

Percy looked sheepish for a second before nodding.

Once he opened the box he saw a note on an odd looking helmet. He picked up the not and read it.

The note read:

 _Dear Percy,_ _You may not know who I am, but I know you and your mother and for reasons that I'd rather not say I know that it's your birthday._

 _So to make up for me being gone, I got you this video game called Sword Art Online._

 _Sword Art Online is a full dive virtual reality game._

 _The official game doesn't come out for two months, because it is still in the beta stage, so I managed to get you into the beta for this game._

 _And those in the beta get payed to test out the game, so that'll make it easier on you and your mother._ _I cannot say who I am at the moment, but I will say that we will meet someday._

 _P.S. Happy Birthday._

 _With love._

 _–P._

Percy couldn't believe it the person who called themself P had somehow gotten him into the beta for the game that has been advertised all over the world. There were only about a 1000 people, including himself, who got picked to be a beta tester for Sword Art Online.

"Well, what did you get?" Sally asked her son.

Still shocked he passed he the note, which she too read.

After he passed her the note, he searched the box for a manual, and began to set up the Nervegear.

Because he was busy he didn't notice the tears that ran down Sally's cheeks as she read the note.

"Finished!!" Sally heard her son yell out, quickly drying her eyes, she turned to see the Nervegear all set up and ready to be used.

Percy turned to her with an excited look in his eyes.

"Mom, can I start to create my character?!" He asked, oblivious to his mother having cried.

"Sure go ahead, create your character and get a feel for the game. But be back in a half hour, that's when dinner will be ready." Sally said with a smile.

"Yay, thanks mom!! Alright I'll be back in a half hour, I promise." Percy said with a huge grin.

With that settled, Sally left the room.

"Alright, let's get going." Percy said still grinning.

Percy put on the Nervegear and lied down on his bed. After a few second of waiting for the NG to boot up, he finally said the two words that would send him into the world of Sword Art Online.

"Link Start."

And the world was filled with white and many other colors zooming towards him.

Eventually the colors stopped and disappeared.

Next circles and and language translation options appeared.

Percy had read in the manual that the base language was Japanese, so the NG was equipped with a sort of Universal Translator that instead of translating the words it just downloaded the information of the Japanese speech and reading skills needed, into the user.

Basically the NG taught Percy how to read and speak Japanese in an instant, and because of that Percy now had a headache.

"Ow, now my head hurts now." Percy compained.

After the language barrier was broken a box poped up and read "select character appearance."

Grinning, Percy began to play around with the character design. This went on until Percy finally got the appearance he wanted.

He chose his character to have black messy hair, green eyes and tan skin, in short he tried to make his character look like him.

Next a small box appeared that said to put in the name of his character.

After a few minutes of deciding he chose to go with Perseus, which "Percy" was short for.

After that was finished Percy pushed, OK and another box popped up, the box read:

 ** _Are you sure about this set up, you cannot change this later. YES. NO._**

Percy immediately picked yes. When he did the box chaned to say:

 ** _Congratulations, you have created an account for Sword Art Online. Please wait to be transported to the Town of Beginnings._**

After a few seconds of loading Percy, now named Perseus, disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 **Town of Beginnings**

Perseus reappeared in the center of a town.

When he looked around he saw other people appearing in the same blue light that brought him here.

The other players had various looks. There were alot of girls, most were likely to be boys in real life. There were still quite a few boys around.

He was going to go say hi to the other players but when he started to walk a box appeared.

The box read:

 ** _Would you like to take the Menu tutorial?_**

 ** _YES. NO._**

Perseus chose yes, and the tutorial started.

The tutorial was basically just on how to open the menu and equiping Items and other gear.

When he opened the Main menu, and opened the Item menu he saw that he had 1000 col, the currency of SAO.

Deciding to just get some basic equipment, seeing as when he spawned into the town he only had a tunic and trousers, he began to wander to where the most players seemed to be going.

When he got to the market he saw a bunch of stall that had various weapons and armor. There were also some stalls with Items, such as potions (of various types).

He went to one of the weapon stalls and began to look at what was in stock.

There were longswords, shortswords, daggers, waraxes, and warhammers, with a few spears here and there, there was also a few bows.

Perseus looked at the weapons carefully, eventually he decided to go with a shortsword, he also bought a spear and a bow for extra range.

Due to the weapons being starter gear there wasn't much variety, the better weapons were mostly found out in dungeons, Perseus only new this because it was basic video game logic.

Next Perseus went and bought some basic light, but durable, armor. The armor consisted of simple leather boots and gloves with light metal plates, and a chest plate made of the same materials as the boots and gloves.

Perseus wondered what time it was so he looked in the menu and saw that it was 6:19, he had about 11 minutes till he had to go eat dinner, so he decided to go out and do some fighting in the fields outside of the town.

 **Outside the ToB.**

Perseus was walking around, looking for a mob to fight, eventually he came across a pig...

Sighing, because he expected more, he drew his shortsword, and started attacking.

 **Two Minutes Later.**

"RUN!!" Perseus shouts as he ran away from a hoard of pigs that had spawned as soon as he killed the first pig. When they did they were aggroed by his presence and began to chase him.

Eventually though he got himself cornered and began to atleast try to fight back, but his health was in the red, because of the first pig and the lucky hits that the newer pigs got in while he was running.

His health was almost gone and the pigs were about to gang up to finish him off, when they suddenly shattered into fragments of blue glass.

The glass faded to reveal another player, it was a male, he had black longish hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in armor that was similiar to Perseus's own. His weapon was a one handed longsword. (Kirito's avatar during the beta, before the SAO main "story" (if you could call it that) starts)

"Geez, how does one person aggro so many pigs?" The mysterious player asked Perseus, holding his hand out to him.

"I don't know, I had just finished killing one pig when all those other ones spawned in a circle around me..." Perseus sighed.

"... wow you must have some of the worst luck ever for them to spawn in a circle around you." the player says after a few seconds.

"Yeah, probably." Perseus sighed.

"Anyways, my names Kirito, what's yours?" the now named Kirito asked.

"Oh, right... My names Perseus." Perseus introduced himself.

"Nice to meet ya." Kirito greeted. "I'm guessing that you're new to the beta." he deduced.

"Yeah, got into the beta today, and I don't know much about it yet." Perseus explained.

"Ah well in that case, how about I teach you the basics." Kirito offered.

"Really!! Thanks!!" Perseus said with a grin, one that was matched by Kirito.

For the next few minutes Kirito taught Perseus how to use Sword Skills.

"Oh crap!!" Perseus exclaimed, surprising Kirito, "What time is it!?" Perseus said as he checked his menu.

The time read: 6:26.

"Oh good" Perseus sighed in relief.

"What?" Kirito asked.

"My mom said to be back IRL by 6:30, that's when dinner is ready." Perseus explained.

"Ah well, we better head back to town then." Kirito said with a nod.

"Yeah... wait we?" Perseus said confused.

"Yep we. While you were checking the time I was was checking mine as well, and I got to do some studying for school." Kirito explained.

"Oh, well then let's go!" Perseus grinned.

"Yeah, let's go." Kirito replied before sprinting towards the the ToB, with Perseus following.

 **A few minutes later -** **ToB**

So after getting back to the town the two saved their progress and said their goodbyes and went back to the real world.

 **Real World.**

Percy, after getting back to the real world, took off the NG and began to go to the kitchen.

When he got there he saw him mom sitting at the table, waiting for him.

"Oh good you're here." Sally said looking over to Percy.

"Am I late?" Percy asked his mom, hoping he didn't worry her.

"No, to be honest I just sat down about a minute or two ago." Sally said smiling to her son.

Percy sighed in relief and sat down across from his mom.

"So how did it go?" Sally asked her son.

"It was awesome, and I'm pretty sure I made a new friend in SAO." Percy said with a grin.

"That's great Percy." Sally said happily, because she knew how hard it was for Percy to make friends, mostly because of the odd things that seem to happen around him, these were what got him labeled as a problem child because he was always blamed for the things that happened.

"Yep, he was cool." Percy said before telling her all about what happened to him in SAO, even the pigs, something that Sally laughed about.

"... and that's how I met Kirito." Percy said when he finished his tale.

"Well it sounds like you had quite the adventure, oh mighty pig slayer." Sally said with a grin, causing Percy to pout at the mention of the pigs.

"Hey, those pigs were evil I tell you, EVIL!" Percy said in a dramatic tone.

"Yes yes, evil pigs, now eat your dinner, and go to bed you do have school in the morning." Sally said with an amused look in her eyes.

"Alright." Percy sighed, he never liked school, mostly because the teachers would call him a "disruption to the learning environment" and if any thing happened during class that was unusual, people would point fingers at Percy, even if he didn't do anything (and even if he wasn't at school at all).

Then there was his dislexia and ADHD, because of that he could barely read, and when he would try to, it felt like the words would float off the page and form a large hammer and beat his head.

Perhaps that was the reason he was so eager to try out SAO, to escape from those problems that he had in real life.

 _"Oh well lets just get it over with so I can go back to SAO."_ Percy thought before going to bed.

If only he new what was to come in the next three months (Two months of beta time, and one for the game developers to work out any bugs the official game might have before being released) then he might not have been so eager to go back into the "game" that would influence his future, for better or for worse.

 **[A/N: alright so this is the first chapter of my new story, now to those who read my other stories and are expecting another update don't worry, the next chapters will be out sometime this week.**

 **So about this story, this chapter was mostly about introducing Percy to SAO and getting a feel for the "game".**

 **Next chapter will be a three month time skip, to get to where the anime starts, now each chapter will contain the entirety of one episode.**

 **I will also be making a custom floor, the floor will be based off of Greco-Roman mythology, this floor will be the floor with the most events (mostly because of the fact that these are so many myths about ancient greece and ancient rome)**

 **Hope those who read this enjoy it.]**

 **Read and review, and to flamers at least give some advice on how to make the story a bit better.**

 **Later.**


	2. Trapped in a world of swords

**[A/N: Ok, now let me set something straight, this story will follow the storyline of the anime, but in some chapters there will be references to SAO: progressive, such as the dark elves vs forest elves.**

 **Now I know that there are a lot of people who didn't like the anime very much, (I enjoyed the fight scenes, and all the situations Kirito somehow got into, but that's pretty much it).**

 **But I'm going with the anime story line, so I can get to the lightning thief arc of the story.**

 **I am sorry if I wasn't clear on this in the first chapter, but when I first thought of this story, two days before I actually began to write it, I thought that if I didn't put the beginning on paper, I would forget about it and it would be lost for who knows how long.**

 **So I was in a rush to get the beginning done.** **But anyways, 1 Chapter in this story will equal 1 full episode of SAO.**

 **And I will be adding Events and other quest arcs into the story, but these will be on my custom floor, and will be mostly based off of greek/roman mythology (though mostly greek due to the romans just copying the myths and altering names and junk.)**

 **Now that that's cleared up, lets get to the disclaimer]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sword Art Online or Percy Jackson... at all.**

Percy was bored, the beta had ended about a month ago and he had nothing to do, except for school but he was bored there too.

Percy looked out the window to the view of the sea outside. Turns out Beta Testers in Japan get about 10,763.50 yen (100 US dollars) for every hour that they spend in the SAO beta.

Obviously Argus expected for SAO to be a huge hit and didn't worry about how much they money they were giving away.

But, since Percy spent nearly every moment he wasn't at school, on SAO, he had gotten quite a large sum of money.

School got out at 3:15, and it was about a 20 minute drive from the school to his family's former apartment. And his bed time (remember he is only 10 years old) was at 9:00. So he earned about $900 a day.

$900 (302) = $900 60.

So for the entire two months he earned a grand total of $54000. More than enough to buy a new house for Sally and Percy.

So, Percy and Sally decided to buy all 5 of the cabins of their favorite place in the world, Montauk. After buying the cabins, Sally rented out all but one of the cabins for about $100 a month.

The cabin that the didn't rent out became their new home.

Anyways, Percy while bored, was also excited. Why? Because today, after a month of waiting, SAO was going to be officially launched in both the US and in Japan, though only a hundred copies were being sold in the US.

Bing*

Percy turned to the computer he bought, and noticed that he had a video-chat invite.

"Must be Kirito." Percy muttered to himself, then he clicked [Accept].

"Yo." Kirito said, in Japanese, once Percy loaded into the chat.

"What's up?" Percy asked, in Japanese (courtesy of the NG).

"Not much, just checking to see if your ready to head back into SAO." Kirito explained.

"Yeah, I just gotta let my mom know before I head back in." Percy said.

"Alright, I'll meet you in the Town of beginnings." Kirito said.

"See you there." Percy said before the chat was ended.

Percy and Kirito had become fast friends over the two months, they had bonded over the fact that they felt that they didn't really belong, whether at home (Kirito) or at school (Percy).

During the beta Percy and Kirito had become partners, in fact Percy and Kirito were the two who got the farthest in the beta.

As such they trusted each other with their real Identities.

Kiriti was surprised to find out that his partner was a ten year old, but quickly got used to it.

Percy got up from his desk and went out of his room to the kitchen to his mother, who was making an early dinner.

The first day of SAO, due to it's popularity, was going to be broadcasted live to both American and Japanese families, something that Sally didn't want to miss, mostly due to her son being a SAO player.

"Oh Percy dinner's ready so before you login to SAO, be sure to eat." Sally told her son.

"Alright." Percy agreed, before sitting down and eating, alongside his mother.

After 10 minutes, Percy went to his room and logged in, while Sally sat and turned on her computer and linked up the live stream with her son's account so she could watch him "play" SAO.

 **Town of Beginnings - 1st floor.**

Perseus, once he spawned in, noticed that he still had the starter equipment he bought in the beta.

"Oh... now I get why I couldn't sell the starter equipment, I needed it for when the full game began." Perseus mused.

"Now to find Kirito." Perseus said as he looked around.

After a few minutes of searching, he didn't find Kirito, so he just pulled up his friends list and saw that Kirito was outside of the city.

"Must've gotten bored of waiting and decided to do some grinding." Perseus deduced, before running to where Kirito was.

 **A few minutes later.**

Perseus was running outside of the town, to where Kirito was, when he found him he saw that he wasn't alone.

With him was a man with longish purple hair, with a bandana on his head, and basic light armor and a basic curved sword.

The man was currently trying, and failing to to defeat Perseus' worst enemy, pigs.

Perseus walked up to the duo and waved to Kirito, who waved back.

Perseus stood beside Kirito as the man finally stood up from a rather nasty hit to the groin, and turned to face them and noticed Perseus.

"Hey Kirito, who's your friend?" The man asked.

"Name's Perseus, he was my partner during the beta." Kirito told the man.

"Oh really, well the Name's Klein, short sweet rolls off the tongue, ladies love it." Klein said to Perseus, who raised an eyebrow.

"Do they really?" Perseus said with some sarcasm in his tone."

"Well-"

"No they don't." Kirito inturrupted Klein, who sulked.

"That's just cold man." Sulked Klein.

"So Kirito let me guess, newbie asked you to show him the ropes." Perseus asked Kirito, who nodded.

"I see, and you brought him out here to fight some pigs so he could get stronger while he learned." Perseus finished.

"Yep." Kirito said.

"Alright, well I'll let you do that then, I'm gonna go do some grinding." Perseus said.

"Alright, ye mighty pig slayer." Kirito snickered.

"Oh shut up, those pigs are evil." Perseus and Klein shouted at the same time, causing them to look at each other.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna get going." Perseus said, before he wandered into the field to kill his mortal enemy.

"What happened with him when it comes to pig?" Klein asked Kirito, who chuckled and told Klein the story on how Kirito and Perseus met.

"So wait you telling me, they actually spawned around him, in a complete circle." Klein asked disbelievingly.

"Well that's what he told me, I don't know if it actually happened." Kirito said.

"Maybe he was exagerating." Klein said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Kirito shrugged.

While they were talking Percy returned and was about to call out to the two when a flash of blue light surrounded him, in a complete circle.

Kirito and Klein, having heard the sound of a monster spawning near them turned towards the sound, only for one of their jaws to drop.

The reason? Perseus was surrounded by pigs, in a complete circle.

"Oh son of a-" Percy shouted before jumping on to one of the pigs' head and leaping off and running away.

"N-no way, what kind of luck does this guy have for that to happen." Klein said in shock.

"The bad kind." Kirito said as he watched his partner running from the pigs that chased him.

Perseus was running from the pigs, before he had enough and turned and jumped onto the leader of the piggy brigade and used it as a springboard before stabbing it in the head, shattering it.

Perseus then went on a rampage, killing any and all pigs that he could see.

"He's like a force of nature with that sword of his." Klein said in awe.

"If you think he's strong against thise pigs you should've seen him when he fought in the beta." Kirito said to Klein.

"Really, was he really good." Asked Klein.

"Well, not at first, but after about two or three battles he quickly got the hang of fighting." Kirito explained.

"Ah. Oh look he killed them all." Klein said.

Perseus walked back to the two, sword still in hand (just in case those pigs respawn).

"I really hate pigs." Perseus said in annoyance.

"We can tell." Kirito and Klein said in unison.

"Well did you get any drops from them?" Kirito asked.

"Oh yeah." Perseus opened his inventory and scrolled down.

"Meat, meat and more meat, ooh what's this... a rare item." Perseus muttered as he listed the loot he got.

"A rare item from... pigs... why?" Klein asked.

"Who knows, anyways what's the item?" Kirito asked.

"..." Perseus stayed silent once he finished reading the descrption, before he burst out in to evil laughter.

"What is it?" Kirito asked.

"Finally, I will be able to vanquish my mortal enemy, the pig, with this weapon!" Perseus began as he equiped said weapon.

"... The Mythril Pebble of Pig Smiting!" Perseus shouted out the name of the weapon. **[A/N: couldn't resist]**

"..." Kirito and Klein stared as Perseus held up a glowing green ... pebble.

"That's it?" Klein asked.

"That's it? According to the description it has unlimited ammo and infinite durability. And it can instantly kill and pig related monster, even if it's a mini-boss or even a boss." Perseus said, appalled by Klein's question.

 _"Why put such a powerful weapon on the first floor?! What the hell!"_ Klein and Kirito thought.

 **10 minutes later.** **5:20 pm.**

Perseus, Kirito, and Klein were sitting on the ground and watching the sunset.

"Hey Kirito, thanks for helping me get started." Klein thanked said player.

"No problem." Kirito said to Klein.

"Well, it's time for me to log out so I can get my Pizza." Klein said before standing up and opened the menu, only to find the [logout] Icon missing.

"Wait what! Hey, where's the [logout] Icon?!" Klein shouted.

"What, it should be at the bottom of the main menu." Kirito told him.

"Yeah, but it's not there." Klein told him.

Perseus opened the menu and looked for the [logout] Icon, and saw it was blank.

"He's right Kirito, it's gone." Perseus confirmed.

"No way." Kirito said as he checked for himself.

"Maybe it's a bug, there are bound to be some, I mean the game did just come out of the beta." Klein rationalized.

"Maybe." Perseus said but he had a bad feeling.

Before he could voice his concerns however, Perseus and the others were consumed in a bright flash of blue light.

 **Town of beginnings**

Perseus and the other appeared in the town, surrounded by all of the other players in the game.

"Someone forced a teleport." Kirito muttered.

"Yeah, but who?" Perseus also muttered.

"Maybe it was the GM." Klein said.

Kirito was about to respond when the sky began to turn red with the word warning written on red Hexagon.

And the sky began to "bleed".

The "blood" took the shape of a man in a red cloake that shadowed his face completely, making it seem like he didn't have a face.

The crowd was restless, many people were whispering to one another.

"Good evening, players of Sword Art Online." The man spoke, silencing the crowd.

"My name in Kayaba Akihiko. I would like to welcome you all to my world." Kayaba introduced.

"What does he mean by that?" Klein asked Kirito who shrugged.

"Now some of you have probably noticed that the [logout] Icon is missing from your menu, and have assumed it was a bug. Now allow me to correct you, this isn't a bug of SAO." Kayaba explained.

"This was part of the SAO design from the beginning. Now, there is no way for you to escape from SAO. The only way to leave this world is to beat all 100 hundred floors of Aincrad, and clear the game." Kayaba told the slowly panicing populous.

"I should also tell you that if you die in the game you die in real life, and if any one attempts to remove the Nerve Gear from a player it will emit a microwave pulse and destroy the player's brain. The same goes for if you die in this world." Kayaba told the players, who began to realize just how fucked thay were.

"Many have ignored my warning and removed the NG, causing 213 or so players to die." Kayaba told them, and a bunch of boxes with videos of the current situation being broadcast on news channels all over the globe.

"As some of you know, SAO is a world without magic, so I have added elemental swordskills and runes in hopes to give you all better chance of surviving." Kayaba told them.

" And I have left you a gift in you inventories." Kayaba told them.

Everyone opened their inventory and scrolled to the bottom and saw the words Magic Mirror. They selected it and a mirror appeared in their hands, before once again they were engulfed in blue light.

When the light died down, it revealed that everyone looked different that before.

"Hey Kirito..." Klein said, now he had red hair that spikes up and a rather scruffy face.

Kirito who had black hair and black/silver eyes and a slightly effeminant face, turned to Klein and said "Who are you."

"I'm me who are you." Klein said.

"Can we all just calm down for a second." Perseus said to the duo.

Klein turned to Perseus and his jaw dropped, the reason was because Perseus now looked exactly like he did in real life, that wasn't what shocked him though, the fact that Perseus was a ten year old is what did.

"I have used the NG to alter your appearances to you real look." Kayaba explained.

"And so I, Kayaba Akihiko, wish you luck on your journey to clearing the game, Goodbye." Kayaba said as he faded away.

Someone screamed, throwing everything into chaos.

Kirito looked at his hand and clenched it in to a fist.

Perseus looked shocked at where Kayaba had vanished, before he looked at the mirror.

"Mom," Perseus muttered, knowing his mother was watching through his avatar's eyes, "Don't worry, I will get out of here and come home, no matter how long it takes."

"Come on." Kirito said as he grabbed Klein and Perseus and began to run to an empty ally.

"Klein, we know every nook and cranny of this floor, how about you come with us and help us get everyone out of this game." Kirito told/asked Klein who shook his head.

"Sorry man, but I've got friends back there who need my help, and I can't leave them behind." Klein told Kirito and Perseus.

"I see, well then the least we can do for you is give you the means to survive." Perseus said, giving Klein the map data of floor one.

"... Thanks." Klein said.

Kirito had his back turned to the two, he was crying, he didn't want to leave his friend behind.

"Now Klein, go protect and teach those friends of yours, that is all I ask in exchange for the map data, don't let a single one die." Perseus said his hair shadowed his eyes.

"..." Kirito stayed silent.

"..." Klein also silent, before he grinned,

"Of course... just who the hell do you think I am!" Klein said with a thumbs up to them (not that Kirito could see it with his back turned) before he walked away.

Kirito turned to say something to Klein, but he was to late, Klein was gone.

"..." Kirito stood there with wide eyes, just now fully realizing their situation.

"Lets go Kirito, we need to get stronger to clear this game." Perseus said softly.

Kirito grit his teeth together, before turning and running out of the city, with Perseus right beside him.

A wolf mob spawned and aggroed to Kirito, who took out his longsword and used a Sword Skill, cutting it in half.

After the lag, Kirito took off running towards the the area where he knew where the best sword for three floors, the [Anneal Blade, would be, with Perseus following him.

 _"I'll get stronger, and clear this game, no matter what."_ Kirito thought to himself as he rushed onwards.

 **[A/N: Alright that's the next chapter of: SAO: The Hurricane Swordsman. I hope you enjoy.]**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	3. Beaters

**[A/N: alright so here's chapter 3.** **Ok, so in the last** **chapter I forgot to have Kayaba mention that Boss battles will be live streamed, the stream will begin once the boss room is found to a few hours after the boss is defeated... whoops.**

 **Now I'm sure that people will be wondering why I decided to have Perseus use archery when he can't use it for shit at all. Well allow me to answer that before anybody actually asks the question.**

 **The curse that Apollo had placed on children of Poseidon, the one placed on them because of Orion, wouldn't work in a virtual world that has a system that allows people to use skills automatically, and the curse only prevents their body's muscles from memorizing the proper way to use a bow.**

 **The NG would correct this by implanting the knowledge, on how to propery use a bow, directly into his head in order to use a bow properly in SAO.**

 **And the more you use a skill the stronger it becomes, so by the time Perseus gets out of SAO he will have had all the knowledge and skill to use a bow in the real world. Thus effectively eliminating Apollo's curse, but this wouldn't really affect Apollo at all, due to him liking Perseus (as a bud).**

 **I gave him a spear because I have something planned for an event in the greek floor (mwa ha ha)**

 **Now on to the disclaimer.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Sword Art Online.**

 **With Kirito** Kirito leaned along a wall, watching the other players as they walked passed him.

 _"A whole month has gone by, 2,000 people have died so far, and to top it all off we have't even found the first floor room yet, let alone cleared the boss. I hope that this meeting that was called has something to do with the boss."_ Kirito thought to himself.

"*sigh* He's late," Kirito said outloud, before a box appeared in front of his.

New Message

Kirito knew it was from Perseus, who he was waiting for, so he read the message.

It read:

 _Yo, Kirito sorry I'm running late, got held up by a blonde princess with a knife, and a bunch of wannabe heroes trying to recruit me because of my name being based on the Greek hero. They call themselves the legendary braves btw._

 _Just go ahead to the meeting, I'll meet you there, actually I'm on the way there now, mostly because the blonde princess I meantioned wanted to go to the meeting and is dragging me their as I type this, so ... see ya there buddy ol' pal._

 _P.S. The blonde is fast, really really fast._

 _Your friend_

 _-Perseus._

Kirito felt his eye twitch, really only Perseus could have gotten roped into something by a girl.

If only he knew the kind of trouble _he_ , himself, would get into due to the future women in his life.

Kirito sighed and began to walk to the meeting place.

 _"I wonder if that girl from earlier will show up."_ Kirito thought, while walking.

 **With Perseus - a few hours earlier.**

"Please!?"

"No."

"Pleeaase!?"

"No!"

"Pretty please?"

"For the last time... NO! I will not join your group!!" Perseus exclaimed in annoyance.

"Why not you chose you player name to be a hero's just like us?!" The "charismatic" leader of the future guild The Legendary Braves, Orlando asked Perseus hoping that he would change his mind.

"No, I didn't." Perseus said his eye twitching.

"But your name is Perseus, is it not?" Orlando asked.

"Yes it is, but I didn't chose that name because it was the name of a hero." Perseus explained.

"Then why did you chose it then?" Orlando asked.

"Because... Perseus IRL is long for Percy, my real name." Perseus explained, still annoyed.

"I... do not follow." Orlando said.

Perseus sighed in annoyance, "The name Perseus is the name... ya with me so far?" he began, Orlando nodded.

"... Perseus is the name that I was given at birth IRL... but I go by Percy IRL so no one knew my full name, that's why I used it as my Player Name. Do you understand?" Perseus finished to Orlando, who nodded.

"I see, so your real name _is_ Perseus but no one knew so you used that as you PN." Orlando repeated, in understanding.

"Good, you understand..." Perseus sighed in relief.

"Then... that just means that you were _Born_ to be a Hero, thus you must join the Braves, to free everyone of this world!!" Orlando yelled out, with a fist held up to the sky.

Perseus sighed in annoyance once again, due to his annoyance he didn't notice a certain blonde running at him at full speed, until it was too late.

Thud!*

The blonde collided with Perseus and they both went down to the ground, with the blonde sitting on Perseus' back.

"Ow.." Came the muffled sound of Perseus's pain, escaping his lips.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I wanted to get to the meeting as fast as I could." The blonde explained getting off Perseus and helping him up.

Once he stood up he looked at the blonde girl in front of him.

She had blonde hair that curled like a princess'. She was about his age, 10 years old. She had stormy grey eyes, that seemed to hold an intelligence beyond her age.

Her only weapon was a long bladed dagger, with a straight single edge blade the was pointed at the top, It seem to be mostly for slash attacks than piercing attacks.

She also wore basic light armor.

After examining the girl, Perseus smiled and said, "No problem, I was just headed there myself. Name's, Perseus by the way."

"Oh really, then do you want to head there together? I mean, it would be smarter, if two go there than only one at a time. And my name Is Annabeth." Annabeth asked/explained/introduced.

"Sure why not, though I need to message my frieEEEND!!" Perseus' agreement when Annabeth grabbed him and sprinted towards the meeting place, with Perseus flying behind her.

Leaving Orlando, forgotten and in the dust.

 _"I'll just message him on the way..."_ Perseus mentally decided.

 **Five minutes later**

Perseus and Annabeth finally made it to the meeting point.

"Come on let's go find my friend." Perseus told Annabeth.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, I was supposed to meet him, before we met, and head over to the meeting. Plus we've been partner's for a long time." Perseus explained to Annabeth, who nodded.

After about a minute of searching they found Kirito, sitting next to a girl in a red hooded cloak.

"Yo Kirito." Perseus said as he walked up to the dark themed teen.

"About time you got here..." Kirito said annoyed.

"Yeah, sorry I got held up." Perseus said sheepishly.

"So I've heard." Kirito said before turning to the blonde next to Perseus.

"So is this the "Blonde Princess" that you talked about." Kirito asked.

"Yep, this is her." Perseus said with a shrug, ignoring the look that Annabeth was giving him.

"I see... nice to meet you I'm Kirito." said teen introduced.

"I'm Annabeth." she introduced.

"So, Kirito aren't you gonna introduce us to your girlfriend..." Perseus asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"She's not my girlfriend, and if I new her name I would introduce you, but she's just someone I met this morning after you went hunting solo." Kirito explained, the red hooded girl just stayed silent.

"Ah... let me guess... she was about to die and you saved her and asked her to attend the meeting." Perseus said shocking Kirito and the hooded girl, who twitched at the "saving her" part.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kirito asked.

"Because, you're always saving people, that's what you do, then you claim to want the map data when you've already mapped out the entire floor already." Perseus deadpanned.

"..." The hooded girl looked at Kirito in shock, but stayed silent.

"Do I really do that, I never noticed..." Kirito shrugged.

"Oh you noticed, otherwise you wouldn't have asked for the map data, and just left." Perseus deadpanned again.

"... ok fine... sheesh." Kirito relented.

"Good." Perseus nodded in satisfaction, and sat down next to Kirito.

Annabeth watch their antics and giggled quietly, before sitting next to the hooded girl.

"Boys, right." Annabeth said to the girl, hoping to strike up a conversation.

The girl nodded, but still didn't say anything.

Annabeth seeing that the girls didn't want to talk decided to just leave her be.

After a few second a man with blue hair, heavy armor, a shield and a long sword stepped out into the center of the amphitheater.

He was accompanied by a blonde haired electric blue eyed, with a small scar on his lip, boy with a heavy chestplate, but he had light armor for the rest of his gear.

He had a spear as his main weapon.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the boy, there was only one person she knew who had electric blue eyes like those, and she was dead.

The blue haired man began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I am Diabel, and in this game I am of the Knight class." Diabel introduced, accompanied with a joke.

"Hey... there's no class system in this game." a random player shouted, catching on to the joke.

Everyone laughed, except for Kirito and the Electric blonde, but both still smiled nonetheless.

"Alright alright, now I'm sure you've all been wondering why I called you here." Diabel began lightly, before his face changed into a serious expression, causing everyone to calm down.

"This morning, my party was exploring the dungeon, when we came across a large door, larger than and door on this floor, that we've come across. We decided to open the door." Diabel told them.

"When we did we saw it... we saw the boss." The blonde boy finished, in a strict, military-like tone.

Once the news was said, every player began to murmur.

"WAIT!!!" a voice shouted, silencing everyone as they turn to see who shouted.

It was an orange spikey haired man, with nearly zero gear except a curved sword and leather armor.

"My name is Kibao. Before we continue, I have something I want to say." Kibao said.

"Very well, then go ahead and say what you need to." Diabel said kindly.

"Thank you... Some of the people here need to apologize to the 2000 people that have died so far. You all know who I mean, right? The beta testers!!" Kibao said with a dark undertone.

"When the game launched they just disappeared, taking all of the best hunting spots and loot for themselves." Kibao continued.

"So, all of the testers who are here in the audiance should get on their hands and knees and give us all of the items and equipment that they horded." Kibao finished with a smirk.

People were muttering, clearly swayed by his words.

Kirito and Perseus were furious, a lot of testers were among those who died, there were only about 200 testers left since the game began.

Meaning 800 beta testers have died since the game started.

Perseus stood up and walked down the steps towards Kibao.

"Huh what do you want, kid!?"Kibao asked/demanded.

"Ya' know something... I'm a beta tester." Perseus told Kibao, who looked shocked that someone so young could be a beta tester.

"Then you should-" Kibao was interrupted by Perseus.

"Did you also know that 800 of the beta testers have died since the start of the game." Perseus said, his eyes shadowed.

"..." Finding that out silenced Kibao and the mutters.

"The testers didn't disappear, they went out to get stronger so the rest of the players wouldn't have to die. And yet, you mock their sacrifice, calling them thieves and horders. Eventually when word got back to the rest of the remaining testers about how many testers dies, they decided to compile their information and map data, and give it to Argo the Rat, the one who wrote the guide book to help the other players stay alive." Perseus said as he looked at Kibao, who took a stepback when he saw the rage in Perseus' eyes.

Just then a large black man walked up and put his hand on Perseus' shoulder.

"I'm Agil, and what this boy says is true the guide book was made by the beta testers. And it was sold for free in the town of beginnings." Agil confirmed.

"..." Kibao stayed silent, and just sat down to reflect on everything he just learned.

"Yes, now that that is taken care of.. let's get back to business shall we?. The boy next to me is Jason he is my second in command and our current strategist for this boss fight, he will be the one to explain our plan to you all." Diabel said breaking the silence.

Jason walked up and said in his serious tone. "Alright, here's the plan..."

 **IRL- Mount Olympus, earlier.**

The Olympian council was in the meeting chamber, waiting for the boss battle, Hephaestus having built a machine that would play the battle for them.

Normally, the gods wouldn't care about the humans stuck in that death game, however some of their children were stuck in that game, because of them gifting them the game and NG.

Athena watched as her daughter ran into a dark haired sea green eyed boy, her eyes narrowed on the boy, just by looking at him she could tell that he was Poseidon's son.

She already hated him...

The rest of the gods were watching the scene take place, each realized who's son the boy, who introduced himself as Perseus, was.

Zeus turned towards Poseidon and sighed. "You broke your oath didn't you."

Poseidon stared at his brother, eyes narrowed.

"Yes I did, and I don't regret it for a second." Poseidon said defiantly.

"I see..." Zeus muttered.

The rest of the Olympians stared at Zeus in shock, normally he would have shouted at tried to kill Poseidon with an arguement.

Hera was worried about Zeus, despite him having cheated on her multiple times she still loved and worried for him.

She had noticed that he had been acting differently ever since he turned his daughter into a tree, he acted almost depressed that she died.

"*Snort* Hey, the meeting's starting." Ares pointed out arrogantly.

"Then let's watch it shall we!?" Apollo cheered.

"... shut up Apollo." Artemis said to her twin, who wilted.

They watched the beginning of the meeting, everyone noticed Jason and turned to Zeus.

"He's Roman." Zeus said simply

Then Kibao showed up.

"Typical male, blaming somebody else for your problems." Artemis muttered in disgust, as she listened to Kibao's complaints

Aphrodite groaned at Artemis, who glared at her.

"Hmm, that mortal's words are swaying the rest of the troops. This will turn every one against these "beta testers"." Ares told them.

"Wow Ares you just said something smart." Athena mocked.

"Hey look Poseidon's son is getting up." Apollo pointed out.

They listened to Perseus' speeched and were somewhat shocked at the fact that 800 of the 1000 beta testers were kill, and were shocked at the fact that he was a beta tester himself, there was only one American beta tester and apparently that was Perseus.

All eyes turned to Poseidon, who shrugged and said it was a birthday gift.

They saw the large black man confirm that what Perseus was saying was true.

Then they saw Jason begin to tell everyone their plan of attack, which was basically group up into teams and have several attack the boss and have other teams keep the minions off the other attack group.

"Hmm, a good plan for someone so young." Athena acknowledged, dispite Jason being a Roman.

"Of course he _is_ a Roman." Ares boasted, dispite not getting along with his Roman self.

"Indeed." Hera said.

"Can we not talk now, I want to watch this go down." Hephaestus said annoyed.

Hera raised an eyebrow at her son.

"Why, do you have any children in there?" Hera asked.

Hephaestus nodded.

"Really, who?" Hera asked.

"My son Leo Valdez." Hephaestus told her.

"... You put _Leo_ into that Death Game... WHAT THE CHAOS WERE YOU THINKING!!!" Hera yelled at her son.

"Well exuse me... I didn't expect a madman to trap his in an game... and how do you know Leo!?" Hephaestus asked/yelled.

"I ... babysat him ... on occasions." Hera mumbled, embarassed.

"You ... what?" Hephaestus asked not believing his ears.

"I was his babysitter a few times." Hear said blushing, out of embarassment.

"Why?" Hephaestus asked, stunned that his mother, who hates demigods, would babysit his son.

"Because... he reminded me a lot of you when you were a baby, minus the throwing you part, a regular firestarter just like you were." Hera said sadly

"... let's just watch the battle." Hephaestus said now ignoring his mother.

 **SAO 1st floor boss room - Door.**

Perseus watched as everyone got their potions ready to use, just in case.

After the debriefing, Perseus had grouped up with Kirito, the hooded girl, whose name was Asuna, and Annabeth.

There were no monsters to fight on the way to the boss room, so there wasn't much fighting.

Perseus sighed as he equipped an elemental sword skill, it was Ice themed.

Elemental sword skills were only able to be unlocked once you hit level 10, which Perseus and Kirito had hit last week, mostly due to nonstop lvl grinding.

Perseus also had about 10 lvl points to spend. so he put them into his prefered stats.

The stat system was different than most video games. Instead of having Int, Str, Agi, Vit, of any of those other stats, SAO only had Str and Agi. Vit went up by 100 everytime you leveled up, so by level 10 players would have 1000 health, 10 times the basic 100 health. There were also a few quests on each floor where you get a permanant health booster item that gave a 200 hp boost, so just farm that and you'll be set on health, which is excactly what Kirito and Perseus did.

Each stat started at the basic lvl of 5, except for Endurance and Defence those are at a base lvl of 100.

And every time you lvl up, you get five stat points to spend however you want, that just depends on the player's preference.

Str and Agi also controlled defence and endurance, respectively,

Kirito perfered to put 3 points into Str and the remaining 2 points into Agi. While Perseus prefered the exact opposite, 3 in Agi and 2 in Str. Everytime they lvl up.

And since the basic stats were 5 each plus 2 or 3, depending on the stat, that made their stats like this, once Perseus added in his 10 points.

Kirito: Hp - 2400 Str - 35 Agi - 25 Def - 135 End - 125

Perseus: Hp - 2400 Str - 25 Agi - 35 Def - 125 End - 135

Asuna and Annabeth's stats were unknown, because Kirito and Perseus never asked them.

But due to their speed, Perseus and Kirito were pretty sure that the put the most points in Agi.

Once Perseus finished putting all of his points in he walked to the rest of his group and waited for the door to open.

Once the door opened, everyone went onto high alert, ready for anything.

Once the boss appeared the main attack group charged and began to attack it, while the other group killed off the minions.

However, the boss, Illfang the Kobold Lord, ws different than the guide book said.

The book said that Illfang had an axe and a talwar, however this Illfang had an axe and something else.

Once Illfang's health reached it's final bar, it threw it's axe and buckler and pulled out a sword.

"Stand back I'll take care of this." Diabel said.

"What is he doing, this isn't part of the plan!?" Annabeth muttered.

"He must be after the rare item from the boss." Perseus told her.

Kirito stared at the boss, or more specifically the sword it was carrying, the was NOT a talwar.

"Perseus, look at that sword." Kirito told said boy.

"... oh shit!!" Perseus realized.

"Diabel get out of there!!! That's not a Talwar that's an Odachi!" Kirito yelled to Diabel, who realized his folly too late.

"... shit!" Diabel swore before he tried to force himself to move backwards, his efforts spared his head from being cut off, but he still got a deep and fatal wound to the chest, which sent him flying back, before landing on the ground.

"Diabel!" Kirito and Perseus yelled as they ran towards him, and held his body up in order to give him a health potion, which he denied.

"No, I don't think that will help, my Hp is depleting fast, to fast to heal." Diabel began.

Diabel looked at Kirito and said "You were a beta tester as well right? Please... please show them that there is still hope, please beat the boss and show them that we c-can be free of t-this game." Diabel said to the two before he shattered into pieces of blue glass.

The two stared at the glass that was Diabel, their eyes shadowed by their hair.

They stood their for a few seconds, before they turned to each other, then they rushed back into the battle field, Asuna and Annabeth behind them.

Annabeth and Asuna were the first to get there.

Annabeth got into Illfangs guard and released a flurry of quick but deep slashes, before jumping back. Asuna took her place and attacked with lightning fast fencer thrusts with her Rapier style sword.

Illfang attempted to swing his Odachi at the girl, only for her to duck, the sword caught her cloak and ripped it off revealing long chessnut colored hair that was connected to the beautiful girl in her early teens.

Perseus then appeared above Illfang, his shortsword glowing an ice blue color. He swung at Illfang's sword arm twice, in an X formation. And blue energy arced off the blade and froze Illfangs arm and swung his still glowing sword again in a verticle slash, cutting off the frozen arm.

That was Arial Frost, the most basic ice based elemental sword skill. **[1]**

Once the skill was comlete and Perseus landed, the lag took over, so he was stuck.

But that wasn't a problem because Illfang only had about 150 health left.

Kirito then took Perseus' place and activated a sword skill. His Anneal Blade began to glow blue and entered Illfang's left shoulder and went through his right side, only to reenter his side and exit through Illfang's head, and Illfang... shattered.

The rest of the raid party was breathless at the fight, it was so quick and efficient. Slowly everyone began to clap.

Kirito, Perseus, Asuna and Annabeth, rested after their battle, when they heard the clapping.

They turned to see the rest of the raid party, all, but three, among them was Kibao, clapped.

"STOP IT!!" One of the three who didn't clap yelled, surprisingly it wasn't Kibao, who was looking at the place where Diabel died.

Everyone turned to the three.

"Why!? Why didn't you save Diabel!?" the one who yelled.

"You... you knew the boss' attack patterns, so why didn't you tell us, and save him. You must be one of those beta testers!" The man yelled.

The rest of the raid began to look at Kirito and the man, before siding with the man.

 _"This is bad, if I don't do something now the beta tester's will get an even worse reputation."_ Kirito thought, before an idea came to him.

And so Kirito began to laugh, darkly.

His laughter drew the attention of his group and the rest of the raiding party.

"What's so funny!?" A random man asked/demanded.

"Why you of course... the fact that you're lumping _me_ in with those noobs who could barely lvl up, in absolutely amusing." Kirito said with a false dark look on his face, something that Perseus, Asuna, and Annabeth noticed.

Perseus then realized that Kirito was going to be a scapegoat. Well he wasn't doing it alone.

"I agree Kirito, they were noobs. Don't lump us with them, we are far beyond their levels." Perseus said as he walked up beside his friend.

"You... aren't you the tester who stood up for the other testers?" another random person asked.

"Yes I am..." Perseus said.

"Then why are you claiming that they were beneath you..." The same person asked.

"Simple, I pitied the poor fools, dying on the first floor, the weakest one." Perseus shrugged.

"Besides unlike the other testers Kirito and I were the ones who got the highest." Perseus mocked.

"Then you're not just a beta tester, you're also a cheater!!" the man shouted

The raiding party began to chant cheater and beta tester, before the names were mixed into one, Beater.

"Beater... I like that, you can call us what you want, just don't lump us in with the beta testers." Kirito said darkly.

He equipped the Item he got from the boss, the cloak of midnight shadows, before turning towards the entrance to the second floor, with Perseus following behind him.

Just before he opened the door, Kirito said to the group, "If you don't want to die then don't follow me." then he opened the door and walked up the steps of the pilliar, followed by Perseus.

Annabeth and Asuna stared at where the two "beaters" left. They were about to run after them when they were stopped by Kibao, Agil, and Jason.

Jason went to talk to Annabeth, he asked her to deliver a message to Perseus.

Agil and Kibao, did the same with Asuna, for Kirito.

With their requests accepted, the two girls ran up to the top of the pillar.

When they made it to the top, they gasp at the scene before them.

The second floor was mostly grass lands, and full of cow themed monsters. Currently it was sunset, the setting sun painted a beautiful setting over the land.

They also saw Kirito standing with his back to them, and Perseus sitting in the grass, his back also to them.

The two girls then walked to the two boys.

"I thought I said not to follow." Kirito said to Asuna, not looking at her.

"Yeah but we both know that you wouldn't do what you said you would." Asuna smirked.

"Yeah... I guess you're right..." Kirito sighed.

"I have a message for you... from Agil, and another from Kibao." Asuna told Kirito.

"Agil said that he was gonna start up a shop and sell items he's collected, and that when it opens he wants you to be his first customer." Asuna told Kirito, who chuckled.

"And Kibao said, "I acknowledge your strength but ... I will find my own way out of here." what ever he meant by that..." Asuna told Kirito, who nodded.

"I see, well then... I'm gonna go activate the town warp gate, you should head back down to the others." Kirito told her.

"Yeah, see ya later ... Kirito." she said turning away, and walking to the door to the first floor.

"Later ... Asuna." He replied

 **Meanwhile with Perseus and Annabeth.**

"Hey..." Annabeth said as she sat down beside Perseus.

"Hey." Perseus responded.

"I ... I brought you a message from Jason." Annabeth said.

"He said to tell you that you are strong and wanted to know if you would dual him once dualing is allowed." Annabeth told Perseus.

"Tell him to that we'll dual someday." Perseus told her, she nodded.

"Right... Hey Perseus?" Annabeth asked said boy.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think we'll ever meet again?" She asked.

Perseus stayed silent before sending her a friend invite.

"..." She stared at it for a few seconds, before accepting.

"There ... now we have a reason to meet again." Perseus said.

Annabeth stared at him for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"Right!" Annabeth agreed, before getting up and looking at Perseus.

"What are you gonna do for now?" he asked.

"I'll stick with Asuna for now I guess." she answered.

"I'll just stick with Kirito..." Perseus told her, she nodded.

"Right, I better get back with Asuna." she said as she turned to follow Asuna, who just left Kirito.

Before she was out of earshot she heard. "Later Princess."

She stopped and said back "Later ... Hero."

With that she left, following Asuna down the staires to the first floor.

 **[A/N: Finally finished. so yeah we've covered a bit of ground with this chapter. Stat systems, the boss and everything needed.]**

 **[1] Arial Frost is an original elemental sword skill. It is performed in mid-air. It is a pair of cross slashes in the form of an X. The frozen energy is released upon each slash. And a final vertical slash that shatters the frozen target. Cooldown time: Long.**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Read, Review, and Flamers ... you know the drill.**

 **Later.**


	4. the Lyre of Orpheus

**[A/N: So for those who haven't read my other story "The Worldly Travels of Sasuke Uchiha" I recently have graduated highschool. So I decided to get off my ass and update my stories, which since I now have a lot more free time I should be updating more, well either that or exercising or playing Monster Hunter World, a game which I have become absolutely addicted to.** **btw I might be adding a few monsters from Monster hunter world into the story, but only in the SAO arc, if I decide to add them.**

 **Ok so this chapter takes place at the same time as the red nosed raindeer episode, and for the same reasons.**

 **So yeah, enjoy...]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Sword Art Online.**

 **April 8, 2023. Floor 11 Taft.**

Perseus and Kirito sat next to each other, in the local inn. They had just joined a small guild, small as in there were only 8 people including Perseus and Kirito.

Kirito and Perseus decided to join because they didn't know that they were the beaters, and thought that it would be a good way to lay low, relax and maybe even make some new friends.

"A toast to our new members, Kirito and Perseus." Keita, the leader of the moonlit black cats, announce.

"Yeah!!!" the other three male members of the guild, with Perseus joining in, shouted.

The only girl of the group just giggled.

"..." Kirito stayed silent throughout most of the party.

"Hey Kirito..." Keita said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Kirito asked.

"I was just wondering... what level are you and Perseus at?" Keita asked.

"Oh... um... around level 20..." Kirito lied, in truth they were upper 40's.

"Oh, so you're around our level then." Keita said, believing the lie.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kirito shrugged, commited to his ploy to hide their true skill level, which Perseus noticed and decided to play along.

"Yep, we're about level 23 to be exact. And I just leveled up this morning." Perseus said with two fingers held up in a victory pose.

"Yeah me too." Kirito said, greatful for Perseus' help.

"Wow, that's awesome you two." Keita said, happily.

"Yeah, welcome to the guild you two" The girl, Sachi, said quietly, but still loud enough for Kirito and Perseus to hear it.

"Thanks, glad to be here." Perseus said with a smile.

Kirito, being the socially awkward person he is, just nodded with a slight smile, before he turned to finish eating, unaware of Sachi staring at him.

 **Several** **months later.**

Perseus and Kirito had been in the guild for several months now, and most of the time they were out with the other guild members either relaxing or helping the other members level up, always leting the other members get the last kill bonus, and in order to level up themselves they would go out for some late night hunting, like they were doing now.

Perseus and Kirito were heading to their usual hunting spot, when they got there they saw someone they hadn't seen since the beginning of the game, Klein.

"Hey Kirito, look who it is." Perseus said, before he ran over to Klein who noticed them and waved.

"Hey Perseus hey Kirito, how've you guys been?" Klein asked.

"... hi Klein." Kirito said, in a quiet tone, which Klein and Perseus noticed.

"Hey are you still depressed that I didn't come with you guys on the first floor?" Klein asked.

"Nah, he's depressed that we joined a guild, and he didn't know that you formed one as well, otherwise we might have joined yours." Perseus said with a shrug.

"Oh ok... wait you guys joined a guild!?" Klein asked.

"Yeah, it's a small guild by the name of the Moonlit Black Cats, but despite them having only 8 members, including us, they're all great friends and are fun to be around, to be honest I might have joined them even if you told us about you forming a guild." Perseus said with a smile, which Kirito nodded at , also with a smile.

"Really? Well they must be dear to you if you'd join them in the first place." Klein said.

"Originally we joined them because we wanted to make more friends, and to have some down time away from the titles of beater." Kirito said, finally opening up.

"So they don't know who you really are then?" Klein asked.

"Or our real levels." Perseus said.

"We've been focusing on raising their levels so they can stay alive, and maybe even join the frontline, like they hope to. So we haven't had the time to tell them the truth." Kirito explained with a sigh.

"Well you better tell them soon, because if you don't both you and your guild will regret it. No secrets among friends, especially the kind that could get them killed." Klein said, in a stern tone.

"Yeah alright... we'll tell them." Perseus sighed.

"Good... and if they find out about your beater status and hate you for it, they weren't true friends, true friends care for each other no matter what. Just think that over, and if they boot you from the guild, you can join ours." Klein told Kirito and Perseus, who nodded sadly at the idea of their friends hating them for their beater status.

Klein said his goodbyes and walked to join his other friends.

Perseus and Kirito looked at each other and sighed, before they turned to walk back to the inn their guild was staying at, their hunting having been forgotten.

When they got back to Taft Kirito received a message from Keita, asking Kirito to look for Sachi, Perseus asked to help, but Kirito said it would be fine and had Perseus head back to the inn.

 **Hours later**

Perseus was just chilling in his inn room when he heard someone walking near his room, he peeked out the halfway opened door and saw Sachi knock on the door and, when it opened, asked Kirito if she could sleep in his room for the night.

Now Perseus wasn't dumb when it came to the signs a women liked someone, it was only when it happened to him that he was completely oblivious.

"Psst." Perseus hissed to Sachi who hadn't walked into Kirito's room yet, she looked at him and got blushed in embarrassment.

Perseus gave her a thumbs up and mouthed, "you go girl." causing Sachi to blush even more, before she walked into Kirito's room.

Perseus immediately burst out laughing, once the door closed.

The others were asleep so he didn't have to worry about waking up them up, plus the doors were sound proof, so once they were closed you didn't have to worry about loud noises waking you up, the only time that you could hear something outside your room is when the door is knocked on.

Perseus went back into his room completely, and went to sleep, they had another big day of level grinding to do tomorrow.

 **A few weeks later.**

A few weeks have gone by, Kirito and Sachi have gotten really close, in fact she now slept in Kirito's room pretty much every night.

Kirito and Sachi had kept their relationship a secret from the others, as they were known to get a little over excited when it came to one of their members having a relationship.

Seriously, the last time a girl winked at Keita, the other three boys, minus Kirito and Perseus, went and ruined it by squealing like a couple of schoolgirls.

So imagine what would happen if they found out about Kirito and Sachi getting together, they probably would have thrown a wedding right there and then.

But right now the guild was in a meeting, the reason? well you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

"Alright everybody I have something to say." Keita announced.

"As of our last grind session, we finally have enough Col. to buy our own guild hall." Keita announced.

"Yes finally!!" The boys, minus Kirito and Perseus, cheered.

"Alright so tomorrow morning I will head out and buy the guild hall we've been looking at for awhile." Keita told them, which they cheered at.

With the announcement finished they all began to have fun, until it was time for them to go to bed.

 **The next day.**

Kirito and Perseus watched with the rest of the guild as Keita waved and teleported to their new guild hall to purchase said hall.

Once he was gone, one of the boys said that they should go to another floor dungeon to get a gift for Keita.

Kirito told them it was a bad idea and they should stick to their usual hunting grounds, but the boy just waved him off and managed to convince the others to go along with the idea, Kirito and Perseus decided to go along in case something bad happened.

 _"I have a bad feeling about this."_ Perseus thought, and he had grown to trust the feeling, because when he felt something bad was about to happen, the feeling usually came true, so he had what he needed ready for what ever was to come, but he wasn't prepared for what was about to happen, and when it did it would change him, forever.

The guild walked down the dungeon hallway looking for any monsters to slay for their loot, when one of the members spotted a button desguised as a crystal, which was weird because the entire hall was made of crystal, so how did he spot it?

He pushed the button and saw a chest inside.

"Hell yeah, a treasure chest!!!" the member ran to the chest which was locked.

 _"Why is there a secret room here, it makes no sense?"_ Kirito wondered, before he realized.

"No, get away from there it's a trap!!!" Kirito shouted at the boy but it was too late, the boy had used a lock pick to open the chest, only for alarms to go off and the door behind them to seal itself shut.

"Use a teleport crystal and let's get out of here." Kirito ordered.

"Teleport Taft..." The boy who opened the chest yelled only for nothing to happen.

"The crystals aren't working!!" the boy shouted, as golem and dwarf themed monsters began to pour from the walls.

"Then we have no choice but to fight." Kirito said, as he unsheathed his one handed longsword, alongside Perseus who had a shortsword instead.

"Right..." they all said, and also grabbed their weapons.

It was an all out slaughter, their lower grade weapons couldn't even pierce the armor of the dwarves let alone break the stone bodies of the golems.

The first to die was the boy who opened the chest, he was knocked over and stabbed by the dwarves pickaxes repeatedly until he shattered.

The next was the boy who used a sword and shield, he was hit by a golem and was stabbed in the head by a dwarves thrown pickaxe he shattered as soon as he hit the ground.

The next to go was the mace wielder, he was knocked to the ground and bashed by the golem's arms until he too, shattered.

Now there was only Perseus, Kirito and Sachi.

Kirito, who's weapon was a higher class that the other's, having come from a higher floor, was killing any in his way as he raced to Sachi, however he was to late as she was struck from behind and as she died she said something Kirito couldn't hear, before she shattered into blue glass, like the others before her.

For Kirito and Perseus time froze as their minds processed the fact that their friends were dead.

Snapping out of their stupor, they both roared in rage and anguish as they charged towards those who dared to kill their friends.

Perseus was a force of nature killing any who crossed his vision even for a second.

Kirito was also killing anything he saw in a berserker rage.

When the last monster was killed the two collapsed and began to cry, they had vented their rage on the monsters but they hadn't vented out their agony at their friends death.

Perseus, after calming down went over to the chest and glared.

"Whatever is in this chest better have been good enough to have set a trap like this one, and it better be a weapon, because if it is I'm gonna kill Kayaba with it, if he is in this world." Perseus shouted his rage returning before he opened the chest and took out a piece of ore.

The ore was a crystal in substance but, unlike the crystal the dungeon was made out of, the ore was a blood red color.

"That's it!? our friends were slaughtered for a few pieces of ore!?" Perseus raged, before he walked to Kirito and handed him one of the three pieces of ore.

The door opened once the chest loot was claimed. Kirito and Perseus walked out of the door and returned to Taft.

 **Taft**

When they got there, they went out to search for Keita, when they found him they told him everything, how the others had died, and about their beater status.

"You're beaters... you had no right to be with us! You should have never even joined our group, if you hadn't joined us the others would still be alive!!!" Keita shouted at the two of them, before he walked up to the edge of the world and jumped.

"Keita!!!" Kirito and Perseus shouted as they ran to catch him, only to fail.

"..." Their hair shadowed their face as they watched him shatter.

They walked towards the inn and disbanded the guild, as they were the only two members left.

And then, they walked away from Taft, on their way to the meeting where they would join the clearers to fight the boss, several floors up.

After the boss fight the two would continue to travel together until December, where rumors began to spread about two events that would happen on the winter solstice where the prize for both was a revival item.

Upon hearing those rumors they began to level up like crazy and by the time the winter solstice came around they were each around level 60.

Since each event was happening at the same time, one two different floors, they decided to split up and take on each event separately.

The event Perseus was going to was on the 13th floor, the floor that was based off of greek and roman mythology, it was also where Perseus had bought a house near the ocean, because it reminded him of Montauk.

Perseus said his goodbyes to Kirito, ever since the deaths of their guildmates Perseus had become colder than ice to anyone who wasn't Kirito.

In fact when they met up with Argo he was cold to even her, and he thought of her as an older sister.

"Teleport... Athens" Perseus muttered while holding a teleport crystal, and in a blue flash he was gone.

 **Floor 13, Athens.**

Athens was a bustling city on the 13th floor, it was also the area where the event began.

It was also a place Perseus was well known, and well liked. So when the other players saw him walking down the street they were tempted to wave at him, the only reason they didn't was because of the ice cold look on his normally smiling face.

 _"What happened to make him so cold?"_ was the collective thoght of the players that occupied the city.

Perseus looked around the city, trying to find the quest giver for the event quest, when he was tapped on the shoulder.

He looked to see that it was Annebeth, who he hadn't seen since the elves quest ended on the nineth floor.

"Hey, long time no see!!" Annebeth said to him.

"hn." Perseus grunted, a cold look in his eye, which Annebeth noticed.

"Geez your so cold, what happened all your friends die or something?" Annebeth said, which caused Perseus to flinch at the reminder, somthing that Annebeth noticed and realized that what she said was true.

"Oh my gods, I'm so sorry I didn't know!!" Annebeth apologized.

"It's fine they won't be dead for much longer anyways." Perseus said in a cold tone.

"... You're after the revival item?" Annebeth asked, which he nodded yes.

"That's crazy you don't know if the item will even work, hell you don't even know if Kayaba was telling the truth about dying IRL if you die in here." Annebeth said trying to dissuade him from getting himself killed by the event.

"... still I have to try..." Perseus said with a dead look in his eye.

Annebeth saw the look in his eye and sighed.

"Fine... go to the palace, the event quest giver is there. Look for a NPC named Orpheus." Annebeth said, and Perseus nodded

"Thank you ... princess." Perseus thanked, and used his old nickname for her.

"No problem, now go and revive your friends... Hero. But be sure to stay alive. If you die I'm gonna use the revival item on you, only to kill you again, you got that!?" Annebeth said.

"Understood, loud and clear." Perseus said, before he ran toward the palace.

 **A few minutes later.**

Perseus made it to the palace, which was at the top of a large hill, and immediately began to search for Orpheus, he found the NPC sulking near a window, looking down at the city below.

When Perseus walked over to him, Orpheus took notice of his presence, and asked, "Who are you, and what do you seek from me?"

Perseus responded with, "I am Perseus and I seek the revival Item."

"I see." Orpheus muttered, before brightening up.

"That is great news, as I too seek the to revive my beloved from Hades' grasp, I could not because I had no one to protect me from the beasts that wander outside Athens, the guards refused to take me dispite me having ordered them to, they are not ready to head to Hades before their time, it seems." Orpheus stated.

"Then I shall guide you through Hades so we may obtain the revival Item." Perseus stated.

"Wonderful, please allow me to gather my lyre, my sword and the map to the entrance of Hades so we may depart." Orpheus said.

"Very well." Perseus said, and a notification that Orpheus had joined the party popped up.

After a few seconds of waiting Orpheus was ready to depart and they left Athens under the cover of the night, unaware that they were being followed.

 **Outside Athens, a few miles from the city.**

Perseus and Orpheus were running at a fast pace, towards the entrance to Hades, when suddenly Orpheus stopped and looked at the map and began to mutter to himself.

Orpheus looked at the map then to the area around him and walked towards a large boulder, the boulder had an omega scratched into the stone.

Orpheus ran his hand over the omega, and muttered, "This is it... the entrance to Hades."

"How do we open it?" Perseus asked, as he walked over to Orpheus.

"I don't know but-" Orpheus was cut off by the sound of growling.

"Hellhounds!!" Orpheus shouted in fear and Perseus unsheathed his sword, this sword was different than the one he had used on that fateful day, the one that cost his friends their lives.

It was made from a piece of the ore he had found in the chest, it was a short sword, the blade was shaped like a Roman gladius, and was as blood red as the ore that made it. The guard was a dark steel color, and the grip was wrapped with leather that was dyed white. The name of the sword was [Dragonblood Render, the ore it was forged from was called [dragonblood crystal]

The first Hellhound came at Perseus from behind and as he turned towards the flying hound, Perseus slashed his sword into the hounds open jaw and split it right in half, from jaw to rear.

While Orpheus was an NPC, he was still an AI and was completely capable of expressing emotions, such as the shock he felt from seeing a young boy kill a Hellhound with a single slice of his sword.

A certain someone hiding in the bushes was also shocked.

 _"When did he become so ruthless..."_ the person thought.

Perseus then proceeded to kill every hellhound that came at Orpheus and himself. While he did that Orpheus found out how to open the boulder gateway to Hades.

"I figured it out!!" Orpheus shouted to Perseus, who was still killing Hellhounds with complete ease.

"Well then, open it and let's get moving!!" Perseus shouted back.

"Right!!" Orpheus said, before he took out his Lyre and began to play _Music_.

The music caused the remaining Hellhounds to slowly collapse unconscious, as they were completely soothed by the sound of Orpheus' Lyre.

"Seriously ... music?" Perseus asked Orpheus, who shrugged.

"Yes, I didn't understand it at first but look, the door's open." Orpheus said as he pointed to the boulder that was now split in two, revealing the dark staircase beneath.

"... right... well done." Perseus said, walking past Orpheus, while patting him on the shoulder, and descended down the staircase, with Orpheus on his tail.

The boulder began to close, but before it did the person hiding in the bushes jumped down the stairs just as it sealed shut.

Perseus led the way down the stairs, which was a spiral staircase, it was surprisingly well lit and Perseus and Orpheus could see well enough to not trip on themselves, or each other.

Neither spoke they just focused on the sound of their footsteps hitting the stone steps with a resounding echo.

Finally they reached the bottom, and what they saw shocked them.

The underworld was divided into sections. One was white and beautiful, and another was dark and desolate. Perseus noticed that each place had signs on nearly every area, except the large pit in the ground surrounded by trees that seemed to be made of obsidian.

Perseus shook his head, he did not come here for sight seeing, he came to revive his friends.

"Let's go... we need to find Hades' palace, he is the only one capable of reviving the dead." Orpheus said to Perseus, who nodded.

And once again they began to walk towards the only place the palace could be, the tall greek palace at the top of a hill... well that was easy to find.

Perseus looked around and thought suspiciously _"This is to easy..._ _where are the guards, or even Cerberus. This might be a trap."_

He voiced his concerns to Orpheus, who nodded.

"Right, I'll be careful." Orpheus said, only to step on a skull with a sickening crack.

The sound made the undead nearby look at them and they noticed they had _flesh_.

One large skeleton, with a large ruby set upon it's forehead, pointed at them and howled in a raspy tone, before it charged.

"Orpheus..." Perseus said.

"Yeah?" Orpheus asked in a worried tone.

"... you had one job..." Perseus said before he unsheathed his sword and charged to meet the skeleton hord head on.

In a matter of seconds the entire skeleton was reduced to a large pile of bones, with Perseus standing upon it.

"Amazing..." Orpheus breathed out.

Perseus walked down from the pile of bones and approached Orpheus to tell him to keep moving, when the ground began to shake, and Perseus turned to to pile to reveal...

 **Olympus - IRL.**

Hermes was in his office, going over the recent internet delivery requests, when he got a notification, he opened it and gasped at the contents before he grabbed his snake phone and ran to the Olympian council camber, while having George and Martha, the snakes on his phone, call all of the other Olympians.

While he waited he used his powers to manifest a device that he had helped Hephaestus build, it would allow them to view the world of Aincrad using the internet and godly powers as a catalyst.

The device took the form of a bronze orb, that when activated would project a number of screens that would play live feed from Aincrad to the Olympians in the room, even without the need of a boss fight to view it.

Hermes was planning to give each Olympian, including Hestia, Chiron and Hades, one of them so they could check up on the demigods in the death game.

Speeking of which, said gods just arrived in the throne room.

"Hermes you better have a good reason for calling us here." Zeus said, still mourning over his daughter.

"Wait is that..." Hephaestus asked, which Hermes nods at.

"I was doing my deliveries via the internet when I got a notification about Aincrad, it seems that Poseidon's son has taken on an event, and has just encountered a miniboss." Hermes explained.

"So... what does it matter if fish face's son is fighting or not." Athena snarked.

"Because the prize of the event is an item that can revive the dead..." Hermes told her with an annoyed tone, this time every god, including Hades, who was allowed on Olympus this time of year, leaned forward.

"Why would he be after something like that?" Hades asked, Hermes just shook his head.

"No clue." Hermes said, he hadn't been using the device to watch them, because he had his duties to attend to.

"Then what is the name of this event?" Hades asked.

"Uh... It's called the Lyre of Orpheus ... oh boy..." Hermes sighed.

"Hmm..." Hades hummed in amusement.

"Oh! I remember Orpheus, he was so sweet until his wife died!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Yes, well right now they are in the Aincrad version of the underworld." Hermes said.

"Well enough talking, let's watch the fight already!!!" Ares shouted.

"Shut up Ares." Everyone, except Aphrodite, deadpanned.

"hmph." Ares pouted.

"Just play the video Hermes..." Zeus sighed.

"Right..." Hermes agreed and activated the machine... and a image appeared in the air...

 **Aincrad -** **With Perseus.**

Perseus turned to see the bone pile had begun to combine into one giant skeleton, with the name, [Skeletal Wraith Lord Lvl 70] above it's head and it had four green health bars beside it's head.

The head of the ruby gem skeleton was in the center of it's forehead. For a weapon in had a large club made of an obsidian tree it had yanked out of the ground, in it's right hand.

Once it finished standing it looked at Perseus and roared, though it was more like a raspy screech.

Perseus didn't react he just stared at it coldly, before he charged.

 **Olympus.**

"That idiot, he's gonna get himself killed..." Athena muttered.

"No he won't ..." Ares denied in a calm and serious tone, which shocked Athena.

"What!?" Athena asked.

"Look into the kid's eyes." Ares pointed out, which she looked and saw the cold look in his eyes, it was like being frozen in a glacier.

"So cold..." Athena muttered.

"Oh Percy... what happened to make you this way?" Poseidon wondered in a worried tone.

 **Aincrad With Perseus.**

Perseus charged at the Wraith lord and jumped onto the arm, the one with the club, that the Skeleton had sent to intercept his charge, and ran along it towards the head, but he was knocked away by the other hand.

He landed on the ground, crushing a few remaining bones in the process. Perseus then brought his sword up and parried a heavy strike from the skeleton, but the impact caused him to go flying once again.

Perseus looked at his health and saw that it was just above halfway full, and grit his teeth.

"Hey Orpheus, do you think you can distract it for a few seconds." Perseus asked.

"No sorry, my music doesn't seem to work on it, so I am afraid I am ultimately useless." Orpheus lamented.

"I see..." Perseus said, he was about to charge the skeleton when a voice rang out.

"He might not be able to distract it but I might..." The voice said, it was a voice that Perseus knew well.

"Annebeth...!" Perseus shouted

"Yep." Annebeth said with a wink.

"What are you doing here!!" Perseus shouted at the girl who was currently jumping around the skeleton, keeping it's focus on her.

"I followed you! Now hurry up and get what you need to do done, I can't hold him off for ever!" Annebeth shouted.

"Right, but this is not over..." Perseus said, before he began to equip something he rarely, if ever used.

Little known feature about Aincrad, you can in fact dual wield weapons, but just not longswords, since shortswords are Perseus's main weapon of choice, he could use dual wielding, he just only did it during extreme occasions, like now.

After he equipped the dual shortswords skill, he equipped his second best weapon, which was a bronze Xiphos, a weapon that could be found on this very floor, and one that Perseus has leveled up at the blacksmith many, many times.

Next he equipped the Unique skill he had somehow came across, [Dual Element] it was a skill that allowed him to use two elements on his weapons, per blade.

And his prefered elements were Ice and Lightning, which he used dual element to add them to both blades.

"Ready, get away now!!" Perseus shouted to Annebeth, who nodded and jumped away.

Perseus charged at the Wraith lord, his two sword began to glow ice blue and spark with blue lightning.

When he got to the Wraith he fully activated one of the sword skills of the lightning/ice tree of [Dual Element] skill.

Perseus slashed down with his left sword, the Xiphos, and an arc of frozen energy and blue lightning erupted from the sword, and hit the club in the Wraith's hand and shattered it, Perseus then spun around, like a twister, and more arcs of frost and lightning attacked the Wraith, and broke it's left arm, which reformed from the boned around it.

Perseus's attacks gave him the appearance of a frozen Hurricane, which was completely decimating the body of the Wraith lord, bones flied everywhere as he continued to attack, until the sword skill was complete, when it was finished Perseus froze, the lag finally kicking in, this was Annebeth's que to rush in and grab the motionless Perseus and jump away to hide behind a large rock.

"Perseus... that didn't work... what ever that was... what do we do now?" Annebeth aske the now moveable Perseus.

"The forehead the Wraith had a skull with a ruby there, that was the only skeleton with a gem on it's head, I think that might be a weakness." Perseus said, still in his ice cold tone, Annebeth nodded.

"Good idea, you go out and attack it and I'll go for the gem, sound good?" Annebeth asked, which Perseus nodds at.

"Good plan." Perseus complimented.

"Of course, plans are my specialty." Annebeth said, with a smirk.

"..." Perseus stared at her for a few seconds before he did something he hadn't done since the black cats died, he smiled.

"Right..." Perseus said.

"Are you ready?" Annebeth asked Perseus, who nodded.

"Then... Go!" Annebeth shouted.

Perseus charged out of the cover towards the Wraith, and began to attack it, when he noticed that the Wraith only had two health bars left, it seems that Perseus' attack was rather effective, but Annebeth had a plan so he won't attack it like before, he'll wait until she was ready.

While Perseus kept the Wraith focused on him Annebeth charged at the Wraith from behind, and jumped up onto it's back and began to climb towards the head.

When Annebeth found the gem she signaled to Perseus, who nodded and jumped back, and waited, the Wraith now only had one health bar left.

With a yell, Annebeth plunged he long bladed knife into the Wraith' gem, and upon doing so the Wraith froze, seemingly unable to move, then the Wraith's skeletal body began to collapse to the ground.

Annebeth was unprepared for the rather high fall that came with destroying the Wraith lord's body.

So Annebeth was prepare to hit the ground rather hard, but Perseus rushed in and caught her, bridal style.

"Just dropping in?" Perseus asked with a smirk.

Annebeth just blushed and stood back on the ground.

"Please don't do that again." Annebeth asked.

"Do what?" Perseus asked not sure what she meant.

"..." Annebeth just stared at him with a raised eyebrow, did he really not know what he just did.

Before she could say something the ground rumbled again and Perseus sighed.

"Here we go again..." Perseus said.

"Yep," Annebeth said as they turned to the newly risen Wraith lord, who no longer had a skeletal body, now it had a ethereal body that befitted the name of Wraith lord.

It's body was see through and looked like a black skeleton with a black robe covering it. It's face was a black skull that still had the ruby on it's head.

"Ok so the ruby didn't work... my bad I guess." Perseus said, before he ran to cover with Annebeth right behind him.

"Alright time to change this up..." Perseus said, as he opened the menu and changed Ice in the equipped elements to the light element, it seems that it would be the best element to fight the Wraith. The he changed the weapon he was using from dual shortswords to a bow and arrow.

The bow was a pitch black color and seemed to suck in the very light around them.

"Since when do you use a bow?" Annebeth asked.

"Since the beta, I just prefer to use swords most of the time." Perseus explained, which Annebeth nodded to.

"Alright, let's go." Perseus said.

"Right" she said before she charged out to distract the Wraith for Perseus.

Perseus stood on top of a nearby boulder, and began to charge his arrow with light and his bow with lightning.

Little known fact about the bow, when it comes to Aincrad, you can't use sword skills on the arrow, in the normal sense, the only thing you could do is coat the arrow or the bow in the skill to enhance their normal capabilities, or give them a new one, like what Perseus was doing now.

He was coating the arrow in light to damage the Wraith, and the bow in lightning to enhance the speed and force the arrow would fly at.

The process took a few seconds, but by the time it was finished, the arrow was glowing bright enough to light the caverns known as Hades, and the bow was covered completely in lightning.

"Annebeth get away from it now!!!" Perseus shouted, she girls did as told and jumped back to where their chosen cover was.

"Hey bone for brains!" Perseus shouted at the Wraith, which drew it's attention.

"I'd say see ya later but after this there won't even be a soul for Hades to judge, so bye!" Perseus said as he released the light covered arrow at the gem in the Wraith's forehead, shattering it completely, and in a flash of gold light, the Wraith was torn apart.

Once the light died down it revealed Perseus, who was still in the same position as before, with the bow pointed at where the Wraith used to be.

"Wow..." Annebeth breathed in shock, she didn't expect it to be torn apart like that, killed yes, torn completely from existence? not so much.

Perseus turned to her and Orpheus, who had been hiding throughout the entire battle, then he turned to the palace and began to walk.

Annebeth stared as he left, until he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming or what?" Perseus asked.

Annebeth beamed at him and ran to walk right beside him.

"It's so great to be able to team up with you again!" Annebeth told him.

"Same hear..." Perseus muttered, but Annebeth heard him and smiled.

Orpheus just remained silent through the rest of the treck to the palace.

 **Olympus**

The gods watched the battle with serious faces, even Apollo though he was barely able to contain his excitement.

When Perseus unleashed his [dual element] dual sword skill, which Zeus noticed included some lightning, the gods were shocked at the speed and furiosity the attack had, it made him look like a Frozen Hurricane.

Poseidon smirked at the way the combo matched with his heritage.

Once the attack was over, they saw that Perseus had locked up.

"Oh no..." Poseidon muttered, only to sigh in relief when he saw Annebeth save him.

Athena smirked when she and the gods saw Annebeth save Perseus, and was about to mock Poseidon, when he turned to her and thanked her.

Athena was at a loss for words, he had only thanked her a few times in her immortal life and those were during times of war.

Now Athena didn't have it in her godly heart to mock him, and just settled on watching the fight.

The she watched as Annebeth and Perseus began to plan and smirked again, they watched them attack the Wraith, and saw how Perseus distracted the monster, while Annebeth climbed up to the gem in the forehead, and stab it.

They saw the Wraith collapse and how Annebeth fell... only to be caught by Perseus, who was smirking.

 _"Just dropping in?"_

They heard him ask, and Hermes, Apollo and Aphrodite, couldn't contain their laughter, though in Aphrodite's case it was a squeal.

Athena glowered at the sea spawn, for flirting with her daughter.

 _"Please don't do that again."_

They heard Annebeth tell Perseus, they also noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"No keep doing it!" Aphrodite, Hermes and Apollo said.

 _"Do what?"_

That instantly shut the laughing/squealing gods up, as they looked at Perseus, who seemed genuinely confused.

"Holy crap... Poseidon's got himself a flirt so natural that the kid doesn't even know he's doing it." Hermes muttered.

"Huh, I thought that right was only reserved for my kids..." Apollo said.

Poseidon shrugged and said, "No almost all of my children have been good when it comes to women, to the point that they get hounded by them, I can guarantee that Athena's daughter will have some competition in the future."

The gods all look at Aphrodite for confirmation, as women and love was her thing, Aphrodite just giggled, and winked.

Her response caused every god to drop their jaws.

They just decided to turn back to the fight, and they saw the Wraith had returned and saw Annebeth distracting it while Perseus prepared his... bow?

"Hey wait, didn't Apollo put a curse on Poseidon's kids using bow after Orion?" Dionysus asked.

"You did what!?" Poseidon roared at the, cowering, god of the sun.

"It was after Orion, I was pissed at him because he tried to rape little sis. Besides it only prevents them from knowing the right way to use one, I guess since Aincrad gives the knowledge on how to use their weapons, it neutralized the curse." Apollo explained, which calmed the sea god down, just in time too, because Cuba was about to be hit by a tsunami.

"Apollo... I'm not your little sister, we're twins, and I was born first." Artemis muttered, not really mad at her twin.

"Still..." Apollo said.

"Guys watch fish face jr." Ares told them, ignoring the glare from Poseidon.

They all watch him get the Wraith's attention and release the arrow of light, and it hit the gem on the head of the Wraith, shattering it and completely obliterating the Wraith, in a bright flash of light.

"Hmm, impressive shot." Artemis said.

"Definitely a good shot." Apollo agreed, with his twin.

They saw Perseus begin to walk toward the Aincrad version of Hades' palace, leaving Annebeth just staring at him.

"Hmph, not even a thank you." Athena frowned.

"What do you expect from a male, too absorbed in their pride to even thank someone who helped him." Zoe, Artemis' lieutenant, said, from experience. She had been there, in the room, since Artemis showed up.

Aphrodite shushed her, drawing a glare from the maiden.

The other gods watched as Perseus stopped walking and looked over his shoulder and asked.

 _"You coming or what?"_

Aphrodite squealed, causing the other gods to cover their ears.

They saw the grin on Annebeth's face as she ran up to him.

 _It's so great to be able to team up with you again."_

The gods heard her say, while holding the squealing Aphrodite to keep her from jumping at the screen in excitement.

 _"Same here ..."_

They heard Perseus mutter, this time they had to tie Aphrodite down with some chain Hephaestus had on hand, why he had them they didn't ask.

 _"You stay away from my daughter sea spawn, or else..."_ Athena thought, as she glared at Perseus, ready to unleash her motherly rage at her rival's son.

 **Aincrad With Perseus**

Perseus stopped walking and shivered, something that Annebeth noticed.

"What's wrong?" Annebeth asked.

"I think someone's mother just threatened to kill me..." Perseus said.

"No way that's crazy, who's mother would want to kill you of all people." Annebeth waved off his concerns.

"Yeah you're probably right..." Perseus agreed, and began to walk again.

 **Olympus.**

The gods had all calmed down, except Athena who was still glaring at Perseus, and they watched as Perseus stopped walking and shivered.

 _"What's wrong?"_

They heard Annebeth ask.

 _"I think someone's mother just threatened to kill me..."_

They heard Perseus say.

The gods all turned to Athena, who was shocked that he had sensed her theat from inside a videogame.

 _"No way that's crazy, who's mother would want to kill you of all people."_

They heard Annebeth say.

"Athena!" all the gods, even Hestia, deadpanned, causing said goddess to pout at them.

 **Aincrad With Perseus.**

Perseus, Annebeth, and Orpheus finally made their way to the palace gate, where the skeletal guards were standing.

Orpheus walked up to the guards and said, "I am Orpheus, and I seek an audience with lord Hades, let me and my companions pass."

The guards looked at each other, then to the group, and pointed their spears at them.

"Of course that would be too easy." Perseus said, as he unsheathed his sword and destroyed the skeleton, then he opened the door.

Inside of the palace was rather beautiful, red silk banners, gold plated floor, tapestries with tortured souls being ripped limb from limb, ok that last one wasn't as great at the rest of the palace but hey, it was also framed in solid gold.

"Wow... Kayaba was really going for the whole "god of wealth" portion of Hades' myth for the theme of this place..." Perseus said.

Annebeth hummed her agreement.

"Yes, everything is very shiny, but we must press on, my beloved Eurydice awaits." Orpheus said, in a excited and snarky tone.

"Right, let's get moving." Perseus said before he walked to a large set of doors and opened them, by kicking them down, somehow.

"Did you just kick Hades' door down!?" Annebeth asked in shock.

"Yeah, so what?" Perseus replied, not seeing the problem.

"... you know what... nevermind, I just remembered who I'm dealing with..." Annebeth said.

"uh huh, yeah love you too dear, now let's get a move on, we're burning virtual daylight here." Perseus said, oblivious to the blush on Annebeth's face due to his comment.

"Idiot..." Annebeth muttered to herself, still blushing.

 **Olympus**

Apollo, Hermes and all the other gods were rolling on the floor in laughter, even Hades and Zeus although they were just chuckling lightly, due to Perseus having kicked down Hades' door and the comment he made when Annebeth, somewhat, insulted him.

"Poseidon y-you gotta let me meet this kid of your's, he's a genius, Haha!!" Apollo laughed.

"Maybe when he comes to know about us and if he ever comes to visit, then you can meet him, but don't corrupt him." Poseidon agreed, with a warning tone.

"F-fine... but he and I will be buds!!" Apollo yelled in conviction.

The only one who wasn't laughing was Athena, who was glaring at the image of Perseus, but the others were having too much fun to remember that she was there.

 **Aincrad With Perseus.**

"Yo Hades!! ya there!?" Perseus shouted through the 'dust' of the destroyed door.

"... It's official ... he's crazy ..." Orpheus muttered.

"I guess living in a virtual world will do that to a person." Annebeth responded.

"Indeed, wait what!?" Orpheus asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing..." Annebeth said.

"Who dares to kick down my door!!" Virtual Hades bellowed, once the 'dust' cleared.

"Tis I Perseus and mine faithful companions Annebeth and Orpheus, we seek that which is in your possession... 'sup." Perseus said in full mock the omnipotent being mode, the one that we all know and love.

Annebeth stared at Perseus like he had grown another head.

"Yep definitely nuts..." Annebeth muttered.

"I see, and what is it that you seek?" VHades inquired.

Orpheus rushed forwards and bowed to Hades and spoke.

"Lord Hades, I am Orpheus and I seek to revive my beloved Eurydice, I beg of you please release her from death's grasp." Orpheus pleaded.

"Give it up Orpheus he's Hades, a god, he won't give in to the cries of a human..." Perseus said, as he readied his two shortswords.

"Very well..." VHades said.

"There see he refused... a wait wha..." Perseus said confused.

"I said that thee may have thine wife returned to thee." VHades told them in a bored tone.

"Thank you lord Hades, I am very greatful." Orpheus said, with respect.

"However Orpheus, I must warn you... do not look upon her until you are both once more in the light of Apollo's chariot. For should you look upon her in darkness before you return to the surface, you will lose everything you love." VHades told Orpheus, and only him, in an ominous tone.

"Yes milord Hades I understand..." Orpheus stated, calmly but inwardly he couldn't wait to return to the surface with his love in hand.

"Very well..." VHades said and waved his hand, but Eurydice did not appear in the room.

"She waits outside of my palace, now begone mortal, I have dinner plans." Hades told them and with a wave of his hand they were teleported out of the palace.

"Eurydice!!" Orpheus shouted out, with his eyes closed to not look upon his wife.

Perseus and Annebeth kept their eyes open.

"Orpheus!!" a woman with long green hair, deep tanned skin with a small circle on her forehead that was covered in shadows, rushed said man and embraced him.

"You came to Hades... for me?" Eurydice asked in shock.

"Of course, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you my love." Orpheus, who still had his eyes closed, whispered to her.

"Oh Orpheus..." Eurydice muttered.

"Hey love birds, I know that this is a great time for a reunion, but can we get moving to the surface so we can actually revive your wife." Perseus said.

"Right we must leave now to revive you completely." Orpheus told her, eyes still closed.

"Right..." Eurydice said.

Orpheus felt for her hand and grabbed it, and then he turned away from her and opened his eyes.

"Onwards my friends!" Orpheus shouted before he charged back toward the entrance to the underworld, the one they had entered through.

"We better follow him." Annebeth said, which Perseus agreed to and the both took off running after Orpheus.

When they caught up, Orpheus and Eurydice, were almost to the exit, which had reopened.

Orpheus stepped into the light and began to turn to his wife, who was still covered in shadows.

Perseus noticed and shouted, "Orpheus no!!"

But it was too late, Orpheus had already seen his wife's shadowed face.

Perseus and Annebeth ran to Orpheus, who had fallen to the dirt, and stood in front of him.

Perseus finally saw what that dark circle was, it was a ... red gem.

"Oh fuck me, not you again..." Perseus said, realising the true identity of Eurydice, or rather the Wraith lord.

"What is it?" Annebeth asked, and Perseus pointed to the red gem.

"Oh... so the Wraith lord was actually Eurydice's soul." Annebeth said in realization.

"yep..." Perseus said.

So...run?" Annebeth asked.

Perseus looked at her with a raised eyebrow, then to the Wraith and said, "Nah... we'll be fine!"

Annebeth sighed and took out her long bladed dagger, and held it in a defensive, reverse grip, position.

Perseus just unsheathed his two shortswords and charged at the Wraith, intent on giving Annebeth enough time to climb up to the gem, like before, when it had a skeletal body.

Perseus jumped midcharge and spun in the air (like Levy from attack on titan) and the once full 5 health meters was reduced to 4.

Annebeth tried to climb it, while Perseus attacked, but due to the ethereal body it possessed she kept passing through it, until she realized that they were in a forest surrounded by trees.

Seeing a rather large and sturdy tree behind the Wraith, she charged and ran up it's trunk before she pushed off into the air, right above the Wraith's head.

Spotting the gem, Annebeth activated a sword skill and she dived down towards the gem, blade aimed directly at it.

While she did that, Perseus was hacking away at the Wraith, gradually depleting its HP to the final meter, when he saw Annebeth dive at the gem, he jumped back and waited for her to hit the gem.

When she did the gem shattered into two pieces, and the Wraith shattered into blue glass, this time the Wraith will not be coming back.

Annebeth landed softly on her feet, grabbed the broken gem and walked to Perseus. When she did a large box appeared above them.

It read:

 **[Congratulations!**

 **You have defeated the Lyre of Orpheus event boss, return to Athens and talk to Orpheus to claim your reward.]**

Annebeth and Perseus looked around them for Orpheus but he was no where to be found.

They looked at each other and sighed.

"Let's get this over with so I can go home and get some 'sleep' ." Perseus said.

"Agreed." Annebeth said.

They both take out a teleport crystal and teleported back to Athens, to find Orpheus.

When they got back to Orpheus' palace they saw him surrounded by a horde of female NPCs, very angry and violent NPCs, each held some form of bladed weapon, from hatchets to butcher knives.

Perseus rushed forwards and began to push his way to Orpheus, who was now missing all of his virtual limbs, and his Lyre lay beside him.

"Hey Orpheus!!" Perseus shouted.

"Ah, you're back *cough*" Orpheus muttered before he coughed up 'blood'.

"You're gonna be fine, okay, you'll be fine, we're just gonna have to get you patched up." Perseus said, knowing that this was part of the event and decided to just play along.

"No... I'm afraid that this is the end for me, young hero." Orpheus coughed out.

For a second Perseus saw the deaths of the Black Cats, and a single 'tear' fell from his right eye.

"Young hero... please... take my Lyre... perhaps it will be of... some use... to... you... sigh..." And thus were, the last words of Orpheus, before he shattered into blue glass.

Perseus stood, grabbed the Lyre and walked to Annebeth who noticed that the Lyre had a slot that seemed perfect for a large diamond... or a red gem.

"Hey let me see the Lyre... I wanna try something." Annebeth said.

Perseus shrugged and threw her the Lyre.

Annebeth caught it and took out the broken gem, and held the pieces to the gem slot. Suddenly the gems pieces shot out of her hand and placed themselves into the gem slot, and fused together, the Lyre was complete.

"Ok that was kinda cool." Perseus said.

Annebeth handed the Lyre to Perseus, who checked the item description.

When he did his heart sank, and it clearly showed on his face.

"What is it!?" Annebeth asked

Perseus, a lifeless look in his eyes, showed her the description, and she gasped.

The reason? The lyre only works on someone who dies within 10 seconds.

"Perseus..." Annebeth said as she turned to him, only to find him walking away, a grim aura surrounding him.

"..." Annebeth reached out her hand to him but hesitated to call out to him again.

Annebeth soon lost sight of Perseus. After a few minutes of just standing there, staring at where Perseus had went, Annebeth sighed and went to her house in the city.

 **Later that night, Athens, with Annebeth**

Annebeth lay on her bed, she just stared at the ceiling as she thought about Perseus. She was worried about him, she didn't know what he would do after he found out the truth about the item. And that's what worried her.

Annebeth decided to find him and stop the idiot from doing anything stupid.

She looked at her friends list for Perseus and found him at the beach on the edge of the city.

Annebeth immediately left her house and ran to the beach.

 **The Beach, Athens**

When Annebeth arrived at the beach, she immediately began to look for Perseus. After a few minutes of searching, she found him sitting on the roof of a small house, but it was still large enough for thee people.

He was looking at the sea, as the 'sun' started to rise.

Even if he was only 11 years old, Annebeth could still say that Perseus was handsome, with his messy black hair and sea green eyes, and the way the rising sun's rays seemed to make him glow...

Annebeth blushed and shook her head violently, trying but failing to disrupt her previous train of thought.

 _"Now's not the time for that, I have to cheer him up somehow..."_ Annebeth thought.

Annebeth walked up to the cabin and used her extremely high AGI stat to jump to the rooftop.

She landed right beside him and sat down next to Perseus.

Neither said anything at all.

Annebeth sat next to him, and stared out at the sea, until she tapped his shoulder, this caused him to look at her only to be engulfed in a comforting hug.

Perseus's eyes widened and slowly tears began to flow from his eyes as he began to cry.

"There there... everything will be alright." Annebeth spoke soothingly.

"No it won't, my friends are gone, the only person I have left in Aincrad is Kirito... and he's taking this worse than I am." Perseus sobbed.

"You're wrong..." Annebeth soothed.

"Huh?" Perseus sounded.

"You haven't lost everyone, you have me... and like you said Kirito as well, and isn't that enough for now?" Annebeth asked.

Perseus stared at her with wide eyes before he hugged her.

After he stopped crying he smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, I guess I really needed to hear that." Perseus told her.

"No problem..." Annebeth said.

A few moments passed before Perseus realised something.

"Oh shit! Kirito!" Perseus shouted.

"What!?" Annebeth asked.

"Remember when I said Kirito was taking the deaths harder than I was." Perseus said.

"Yeah why?" Annebeth asked.

"Well one of the members was his girlfriend." Perseus explained.

"oh..." Annebeth said.

"And he went after a different revival item for the same reason as I did." Perseus told her.

"Oh!" Annebeth realised.

"I need to go after him..." Perseus said.

"Right ... go get him but be safe." Annebeth told him.

"I will, thanks." Perseus said before he teleported to Taft, leaving Annebeth alone on his roof.

Annebeth sighed, before she began to blush, and muttered, "Idiot..."

 **Taft**

Perseus appeared in the city and immediately check his friends list for Kirito's location, he was in their hotel.

Perseus ran to the hotel and went for Kirito's room, he found the door slightly open and was about to go in when he heard the sound of humming and crying. Perseus looked into the room and saw Kirito at the desk listening to a small black box hum.

Perseus left the room and went to his own and went to sleep, letting Kirito listen to the box's humming.

 **[A/N: Finally finished, 10K words holy shit man.** **So I changed my name to True Emiya, mostly because DarkRavenEater was beginning to sound like a chuuni's special technique.]** **Read Review and Flamers... you know the drill.**


	5. Reviving a Dragon

**[A/N: Wazzup!!! I'm back and I'm gonna be uploading whenever I finish new chapters of my various stories. Of course I'll read through them to fix any possible typos that may or may not appear.**

 **So you can expect some updates in the future.**

 **Anyway, on to the disclaimer.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sword art online or Percy Jackson, I'm just a fan.**

Perseus stared at Kirito with a twitching eyebrow.

"So... are you gonna tell me why you have a girl my age being all clingy with you?" He asked.

Perseus was referring to the girl with slight tears in her eyes, normally Perseus would try to stop her from crying but considering, he was left to investigate the whereabouts of the orange guild, Titan's hand, alone while his partner went to save some random girl, you could say that he was in no mood to care at the moment.

Kirito just chuckled nervously as he swore he saw a giant wolf with blue eyes inside a hurricane begin to form behind his friend and partner.

"W-well you see, I was looking in the forest for any leads on Titan's hand, when I heard a scream. And so I ran towards it and saw Silica crying and surrounded by those gorilla mobs and decided to take care of them. I found out that the reason why she was crying was because her pet dragon, she's a beast tamer by the way, had died. And so I said I'd help her get the numa flower to revive her dragon." Kirito explained.

Perseus stared at Kirito for a minute, before he looked at Silica, who blushed and hid behind Kirito, then he looked back at Kirito.

"Fine I'll also help out. But as soon as we finish we have to continue to hunt down Titan's hand." Perseus sighed.

"Right!" Kirito smiled, glad to see his partner ready to help.

"I'm still telling Asuna."

And with those words Kirito's joy was replaced by fear.

"W-wait! What for?!" Kirito asked.

"You know why... cradle robber..." Perseus said.

Kirito sputtered and blushed.

Silica just turned bright red.

"Now let's get a move on, we only have three days right, with all three of us we can get the flower in just a few hours." Perseus said as he stood up.

"Right." Kirito said.

"T-thank you both." Silica stuttered, cutely.

"..." Perseus stared at her for a few second, with a slight blush, before he turned away.

"oh..?" Kirito smirked. "I'm telling Annebeth..."

"Eh?" Perseus was confused, what did she have to do with the situation.

Yep, he's still dense.

Kirito sighed with a smile, "nevermind, nevermind."

And with that they set out to get the numa flower and revive the dragon Phina.

 **47th floor: Flower Garden.**

"Wow!!" Silica breathed at the sight of their current location, the Flower Garden.

"Yeah it's a pretty impressive place, but I've been to other places that I prefer way more." Perseus said.

"Like where?" Silica asked.

"Like the shore of Athens during the sunset. It may be crowded during the day but when the sun begins to set there, everyone leaves and there's no sound except the rushing waves and the sensation of the evening air coupled with the warmth of the sun, makes for a great spot to relax." Perseus stated.

Kirito and Silica stared at Perseus, for two different reasons.

Silica had stars in her eyes, and a dreamy look on her face, as she pictured the scene.

Kirito just looked at Perseus and smirked, which the nearly 11 year old caught.

"What?" Perseus asked.

"When did you become a poet?" Kirito mocked.

Perseus glared at Kirito.

"Jerk..." Perseus said.

"Yes yes, I'm a jerk, now don't we have a dragon to revive?" Kirito snarked.

That brought Silica out of her stupor.

"Right!" the girl shouted with a fist clasped in front of her chest.

Perseus rose an eyebrow at the act.

"Have you been to the floor that was based on a fantasy anime... because that looked like something out of one." Perseus smirked.

"Mou, shut up!!" Silica pouted.

"Right let's go you two..." Kirito sighed, then the three began to walk away.

The next 7 hours involved, Silica getting nearly tentacle hentaied by several plants one after another, until she snapped and used her dagger to any monster that got in their way, in a flurry of nonstop swordskills.

Perseus helped more than Kirito did, mostly because the latter was to focused on trying to not look at the scenes caused by the plants.

"Well we've finally got the flower, lets headback to the TP gate and heal up that Dragon of yours." Perseus said.

"Yeah... I hate plants..." Silica said.

"We noticed." Kirito and Perseus deadpanned.

Silica had been saying that phrase ever since the 7th plant that tried to hentai it's way into the story, it's also the one she finally snapped and killed without mercy.

They then continued their course, until they came to a bridge.

"... hold up." Kirito said.

"Huh?" Silica asked.

"Silica get behind me now." Perseus ordered, in a serious tone.

"What, why!?" Silica asked in slight fear.

"Come out now!" Kirito said to the treeline across the bridge.

"Or I'll drag you out myself." Perseus growled, his eyes glowed sea green briefly as the pupils went slitted, like a wolves.

Silica was shocked at Perseus' tone and word.

"oh my! well well, it seems we have a tough guy here. Let me guess kid you're the muscle and tall and dark over there is the brains?" A familiar female voice cooed, as a redhaired woman walked out of the cover of trees.

"Rosalia!?" Silica shouted in confusion.

"I thought I recognized you... Rosalia the guild leader of the Orange guild Titan's Hand..." Kirito said.

"Huh?" Silica said confused.

"Oi Kirito... are you telling me you found her already... AND DIDN'T TRY TO TAKE HER OUT, WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" Perseus shouted while he waved Dragonblood Render at the teen.

"Ah sorry I must have forgotten to mention it... also I don't think this is the time..." Kirito shrugged.

"Grrr... fine, but this isn't over... and I'm telling Asuna!" Perseus said.

"W-wait now now there's no need for that!" Kirito tried to say.

"..." Rosalia looked both stunned and annoyed at the fact she was seemingly and called out her goons- I mean guildmates.

"Enough of this, attack!" Rosalia shouted, which snapped the two boys out of their argument.

Kirito reached for his sword only for Perseus to shake his head at him and whistle.

The sound stopped the charging oranger players and look at the source in confusion.

"umm? Perseus... why did you whistle?" Silica asked.

"Let's just say you're not the only tamer in this party." Kirito answered with a smirk.

Silica's eyes widened and she looked to Perseus, or more specifically the blizzard of ice that formed beside the boy as he walked towards the Orange guild.

A wolves howl resounded through the area as a white wolf tore it's way out of the blizzard.

Silica stared in awe at the wolf, she noticed it was absolutely beautiful... and twice the size of Perseus, on all fours.

"No way a white wolf, those are only native to the Greek floor and ice floors!" One random smear- I mean player gasped out.

"Yep this is Shiva, she was a reward from a Roman event based off the Romulus and Remus story, a few months ago, been leveling her ever since, and let me tell you she's more than capable of tearing you to shreds!" Perseus growled, which Shiva copied.

"So what, it's still a monster, it can still die." Rosalia shouted, which roused her followers.

"True, true... but... do you know what a Waheela is?" Perseus said.

"Of course everyone's heard of the Waheela, no one's ever killed one and are always ripped to pieces, they look like... large... white... wolves... oh shit." Rosalia said, then she realized just how fucked she is.

"No way... that thing is a Waheela!?" Rosalia and her followers shouted in fear and shock.

"Correct! Somebody give the idiots a prize!" Perseus mocked.

The insult briefly made the guild forget their fear.

"You bastard!!" They shouted as they charged.

"Shiva... capture don't kill." Perseus ordered.

Shiva growled in acknowledgement and charged.

Shiva ran at the group and dug her left claws into the bridge, and, using her charge's momentum, spun in a circle while her tail glowed an ice blue.

A blizzard formed from her spin and froze all the attackers.

Perseus called Shiva back and walked past the frozen players and to the paralysed, in fear, Rosalia.

Rosalia gazed at the boy in fear, mostly at the Waheela behind him.

"Shiva go home... and good girl..." Perseus said to the Waheela, who barked and disappeared in a flurry of Snow.

Rosalia calmed down at the fact the Waheela was gone, and her usual arrogance took it's place.

"Well boy, you just made a dumb mistake sending your beast away I mean, if you didn't do that I would have lost, but since you did, I'll just kill you and take what I came for from that girl." Rosalia said.

"Oh really?" Perseus said.

"Yes really." Rosalia smirked, then she blinked, and he was gone.

"Ya know, normally I'd kill you since you threatened a friend of mine, but... someone paid me to make sure you get justice... So I guess I'll just disarm you then..." A cold voice said from behind Rosalia.

Rosalia turned to see Perseus sheathing his red sword with a click.

Suddenly her arms were cut off her body and shattered into glass.

Rosalia gazed at Perseus in shock, before he pulled a teleport crystal out and activated it and in a flash Rosalia and her gang were gone.

"Wow!" Silica breathed in amazement.

"Yep... it's been a while since I've seen Shiva in action, she's way stronger than before." Kirito said to the girl.

"Wow..." Silica said again.

After Perseus rejoined the two on the bridge, they continued to the teleport altar, and went to the floor they had met Silica on, then went to a nearby inn and revived Phina the dragon.

Silica cried and hugged the little dragon to her chest.

Silica thanked the two profusely and the next day they said their goodbyes and separated, but not before Silica friended the two... and kissed Perseus on the cheek.

Perseus rubbed his check slightly confused.

"Why'd she do that Kirito?" Perseus asked.

Kirito just sighed and walked away.

"What? Was it something I said?" said Perseus.

 **[A/N: Kinda short I know, but hey at least I'm finally done with this chapter, after several months, more to come btw. I already have a plan for next chapter, but... I want to get to the lightning thief arc as soon as possible, so... I'm gonna skip a few episodes... and add another Greek floor event, for the next chapter, in the beginning I'll have the story fill in the point in the story they are at.**

 **So yeah more to come.]**

 **Later!**


	6. Fall Of Atlantis pt1

**[A/N: Sup my faithful readers.** **This chapter will take place shortly before Kirito was challenged by Heathcliff. The same day actually, Perseus is flying solo for a while. There will two parts to this chapter one will be mostly the prequest junk, and the next will be the actual quest itself. Well I better just let you read it and just stop rambling.**

 **Take it away Fan-Chan! Btw there will be an introduction for Fan-chan at the end of the chapter, if you've read my Arifureta: Jaune Arc Style story, just skip it... or don't... the choice is yours.]**

 **Disclaimer: M-me no own, me just fan... fwooosh...**

Perseus sighed as he walked down the streets of Athens.

It had been a few months since he and Kirito had helped revive the adorable dragon that was Phina, and in that time Kirito and he had gotten way stronger than before, they were now one of the top 10 players in Aincrad.

The official rankings were only for those in a guild, but unofficially Kirito was the second strongest player in the death game.

The first strongest was a man named Heathcliff, he was the guildmaster and founder of the Knight of the Blood Oath guild, which is the number one guild in the game. He was also Asuna and Annabeth's leader. According to a reliable source, aka Argo, Heathcliff has a Extra Skill (EX Skill) that allowed him to block any attack with a shield, in fact he's never even been seen in the yellow of his health, ever.

But Perseus was no slouch, he was the third strongest in the game, actually he was equal to Kirito in terms of well ... everything, but Kirito had gotten into more duels than him, which was how people judged the ranking along with field ability.

But anyways back to Perseus.

Perseus was walking around the city, towards a very specific location, his personal blacksmith's shop.

This blacksmith was the one who forged 《Dragonblood Render》.

He was capable of forging leveling weapons, which are weapons that level up the more you use them, without a limit basically growing with the player, 《Dragonblood Render》 was also a leveling weapon.

The reason that Perseus was going to the smith was because, said smith had messaged him and said he needed to tell him about something.

When Perseus asked what it was, the smith sent a winking emoji and that it was a surprise.

And so here he was walking to the the 《Flaming Hammerhead》which was the name of the shop.

Perseus stopped at the back entrance of the shop and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" a voice shouted.

Perseus did as asked and opened the door, only to cough as a large cloud of black smoke wafted out of the entrance.

"Sorry about that! Was just finishing up on a new project, and when you knocked the Runes in the forge went Haywire." The voice from before said.

"Sorry..."Perseus said sheepishly.

"Not a problem, anyways come on it, but uh ... leave the door open ok?." the voice said.

"no prob." Perseus said then went into the building.

When he did, the voice was revealed to be a boy the same age a Perseus, he was Hispanic, and had slightly elf like features (and not the handsome kind).

This was Leonidas, but everyone called him Leo which oddly made the boy laugh when it first started.

"So Leo what's up?" Perseus asked referring to the message.

Leo practically vibrated in his seat next to his forge, clearly excited by what he was going to tell Perseus.

"Somewhere in the city, there's a quest giver npc that leads to an event!!" Leo said excitedly.

"Ok? And?" Perseus said slightly confused.

This floor was know as the event floor for a reason, this kind of thing happens pretty much every day.

"And!? And the event is brand new and has never been beaten, plus according to my source-"

"Argo..."

"Potăto, Potāto, anyways according to Argo the reward is TWO Epic rank ore per person in the party!" Leo explains.

"Ok?" Perseus asked not really getting why he was so excited.

"And if you help me on this quest I'll make you another leveling weapon out of one of the ores, and because of the ore quality it will be an epic weapon, and combined with the leveling feature... you would have something to replace that old Xiphos of yours, seriously I'm tired of breaking it down and forging it into a new one, over and over. So what do ya say!" Leo shouted with a fist raised into the air at the end.

"You had me at making me another leveling weapon!" Perseus shouted, with a fist raised high in the air.

"Alright let's go find the NPC!" Leo said.

"Wait you haven't found it yet? Also what's the event name?" Perseus asked.

"No and the name is Fall of Atlantis." Leo said.

"Found where the NPC is..." Perseus said.

"What!? Really!? Where?" Leo asked.

"The beach." Perseus said.

"The beach?" Leo deadpanned.

"The beach." Perseus nodded.

"What makes you think that?" Leo asked/deadpanned.

"That's where the port is, which is the only way to get to Atlantis." Perseus explained.

"Oh well that actually makes sense." Leo said.

"Well there's that and one other reason..." Perseus said.

"Really what?" Leo asked.

"The giant ass god of the Sea currently rising from the Waves that I can see through your window..." Perseus said.

"Oh... wait what!?" Leo said as he spun around to get a look of the sea god.

"Holy Shit!!" Leo shouted.

"Umm... maybe we should go to him? He might be the quest giver." Perseus asked.

"Oh! Yeah let's go!" Leo said as he bolted out the door.

It took them about five minutes to run, at full speed, to the Virtual god of the sea.

When they go there they saw that dispite there being a giant godlike being standing in the waves there was no other player there, which was odd.

"Hey where is everybody else?" Leo asked.

"I... don't... know..." Perseus said, slowly while looking around the beach.

Idly he spotted his own house, about fifty or so yards away, or a single half step for the sea god.

 _"Shiva should be inside, maybe I should bring her along?"_ Perseus thought to himself.

Perseus shook his head, now was not the time to think about that.

He turned to the sea god who was pretty much sitting crosslegged on his front lawn.

Perseus walked up to the god, while Leo just stared at the god.

"Oi! Sea god, you better have a good reason why you're squatting in my yard!" Perseus said, putting on his classic mock the deity persona on.

Leo's jaw dropped when he heard Perseus mock the god of the sea.

He couldn't believe that anyone would talk to a god this way, even if it was just virtual, but he was the apprentice of Hephaestus the smith god, so what did he know.

But then again this was Perseus, one of the top players in the game, nicknamed the Hurricane Swordsman, or the Frozen Wolf King, he was called that because of his skill with Ice type sword skills, his Waheela, and the fact that he turned down nearly every sexy AF girl who hit on him (although that last one might just because he was underage and all the girls were teenagers).

The sea god looked at Perseus, before he bellowed with laughter.

"It has been a long time since a mortal has talked to me like that! It is good to see that there are still some mortals who bear the traits of a hero! I am Poseidon, god of the sea, and you my mortal friend are?" Poseidon said/asked.

"Perseus..." said boy introduced.

"Umm... I am Leonidas, but everyone calls me Leo... hehe" Leo introduce with a small chuckle at the end.

"Well then Perseus, Leonidas... would you two be willing to listen to this sea god's request?" Poseidon asked.

The two knew that they had found the NPC they were looking for and immediately accepted.

 **Irl: Olympus**

The gods of Olympus were having their normal meeting, aka they were arguing not shutting up.

At least until Hermes got a message on his Caduceus.

"Everybody shut up Now!" Hermes shouted, which caused everybody to glare at him.

"Hermes, you better have a good reason for telling us to shut up!" Ares growled.

"Well I don't know, is getting a message about Aincrad important enough for you?" Hermes mocked.

The gods all paused in their glaring and gestured him to continue.

"Alrighty then, so according to my Caduceus Poseidon's kid is on another event on the same floor as last time." Hermes explained.

"And why do I care?" Athena asked.

"Because he's really chummy with your daughter? I don't know! But anyways it seems the price for this one is an Epic rank metal Ore." Hermes said.

Hephaestus rose an eyebrow at that, he's played video games before, hell several of his kids, and himself, love making weapons and machinery from them.

Hephaestus himself had even built that mechanical dragon from Final Fantasy XIII, what was it's name... oh yes Bahamut, it was one of his favorite creations.

So he knew that it would require a blacksmith of incredible skill to make something out of an epic rank ore.

 _"maybe it's... no he doesn't know about me or his talents he got from me... well except for the fire of course... there's no way."_ Hephaestus thought to himself.

Hephaestus shook his head and continued to listen to Hermes.

"So I thought it would be a better idea to check up on him, and the other's, besides the floor boss for the actually needed floor has just been killed, and it's better than just arguing." Hermes said, although he mumbled the ending.

Zeus just sighed and nodded, he still wasn't over Thalia becoming a tree, but the Fates said it was needed.

"Very well, Hermes show us what Poseidon's brat is up to..." Zeus said.

"I'll do one better I'll show you the events that led up to now." Hermes said.

"Whatever just get on with it." Ares said.

Hermes summoned the AVS, Aincrad Viewing Screen, and it showed Perseus as he walked down the street to the flaming hammer.

Hephaestus widened his eyes when he saw the name of the store.

 **"Come in!" a voice shouted.**

"No it couldn't be..." he muttered, only Hera heard him.

They saw Perseus open the door and smoke immediately covering him.

Athena immediately busted a gut laughing, much to shock of the rest of the gods. Athena could laugh... who knew?.

 **"Sorry about that! Was just finishing up on a new project, and when you knocked the Runes in the forge went Haywire." The voice from before said.**

Hephaestus shook in his seat as listened to a familiar voice came through the smoke.

"Leo..."

It was not Hephaestus who said that, it was Hera...

Hephaestus narrowed his eyes when he remembered that Hera had babysat Leo a few times, but he ignore her and focused on the screen.

 **"Sorry..."Perseus said sheepishly.**

 **"Not a problem, anyways come on it, but uh ... leave the door open ok?." the voice said.**

 **"no prob." Perseus said then went into the building.**

The smoke cleared to reveal Leo... with a grin on his face.

"Welp, Heph... found yer kid for ya... yer welcome." Ares mocked.

"Shut...up." Hephaestus growled with anger, which surprised Ares, as usually the smith god was a pacifist.

"Huh... I didn't even know you could get angry... spiteful yes, angry ... not so much." Aphrodite said with a raised brow.

Hephaestus ignored her and focused on the AVS.

 **"So Leo what's up?" Perseus asked referring to the message.**

 **Leo practically vibrated in his seat next to his forge, clearly excited by what he was going to tell Perseus.**

 **"Somewhere in the city, there's a quest giver npc that leads to an event!!" Leo said excitedly.**

 **"Ok? And?" Perseus said slightly confused.**

 **This floor was know as the event floor for a reason, this kind of thing happens pretty much every day.**

 **"And!? And the event is brand new and has never been beaten, plus according to my source-"**

 **"Argo..."**

 **"Potăto, Potāto, anyways according to Argo the reward is TWO Epic rank ore per person in the party!" Leo explains.**

 **"Ok?" Perseus asked not really getting why he was so excited.**

 **"And if you help me on this quest I'll make you another leveling weapon out of one of the ores, and because of the ore quality it will be an epic weapon, and combined with the leveling feature... you would have something to replace that old Xiphos of yours, seriously I'm tired of breaking it down and forging it into a new one, over and over. So what do ya say!" Leo shouted with a fist raised into the air at the end.**

 **"You had me at making me another leveling weapon!" Perseus shouted, with a fist raised high in the air**

Apollo started chuckling when he heard Leo's speech about an epic rank leveling weapon, but he died laughing when he heard Perseus's response.

"Shh!" Artemis shushed her twin.

"Aww..." Apollo said.

 **"Alright let's go find the NPC!" Leo said.**

Hephaestus chuckled at that

 **"Wait you haven't found it yet? Also what's the event name?" Perseus asked.**

 **"No and the name is Fall of Atlantis." Leo said.**

"Oh?" Poseidon said.

"Interesting." Athena said.

Athena and Poseidon looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

 **"Found where the NPC is..." Perseus said.**

"Already?" Athena asked.

"Of course. The answer is pretty obvious." Poseidon said.

"Oh really? then where is it?" Athena said, slightly mocking the sea god.

Poseidon smirked and began

 **"What!? Really!? Where?" Leo asked.**

"Why little Athena it is at..."

 **"The beach." Perseus said.**

"The beach?" Hermes asked.

 **"The beach?" Leo deadpanned.**

"The beach? Ares asked.

 **"The beach." Perseus nodded.**

"The beach" Athena said, while facepalming

"Yes... the beach." Poseidon said with a smirk.

 **"What makes you think that?" Leo asked/deadpanned.**

 **"That's where the port is, which is the only way to get to Atlantis." Perseus explained.**

"Of course, I should have known! Some god of travelers I am, am I right?" Hermes quipped.

"Yep!" Was the serious reply from every god in the room... including Zeus.

"Jerks..." Hermes pouted.

 **"Oh well that actually makes sense." Leo said.**

"... it is rather surprising that a sea spawn could actually use his head." Athena mocked

"He's in a life or death situation, constantly... he'd have to learn sometime." Ares said.

Every god paused and looked to him in shock.

"What?" Ares asked.

"Ares... I can't believe it... you actually said something smart!" Athena said, in shock.

All of the other god nodded.

"Oh fuck all of you!" Ares shouted.

"Maybe later." Aphrodite said, but she was ignored.

 **"Well there's that and one other reason..." Perseus said.**

"Huh?" Athena said.

 **"Really what?" Leo asked.**

"Yes what?" Hermes asked.

 **"The giant ass god of the Sea currently rising from the Waves that I can see through your window..." Perseus said.**

"Wait what?" Hephaestus asked.

 **"Oh... wait what!?" Leo said as he spun around to get a look of the sea god.**

"Haha like father like son eh Heph." Ares mocked, only to dodge a hammer of lava.

"Fuck you..." Hephaestus muttered.

 **"Holy Shit!!" Leo shouted.**

"So... now what... why is the Virtual squidhead there?" Athena asked.

 **"Umm... maybe we should go to him? He might be the quest giver." Perseus asked.**

 **"Oh! Yeah let's go!" Leo said as he bolted out the door**

The gods watched as Perseus and Leo bolted down the streets of the virtual Athens, toward the beach.

When the gods saw them arrive at the beach, they noticed that there were no other players.

"Where are the other players?" Hephaestus asked himself.

"Probably watching Kirito, that guy Perseus is always with, fight the leader of the best guild in the game." Hermes said.

"Huh why?" Ares asked.

"Because he soloed the most recent boss fight using dual longswords." Hermes explained.

"So?" Ares asked.

"So it's not possible to dual wield longswords in this game, only shortswords, daggers and hachets!" Hermes said.

"Oh..." Ares said.

 **"Hey where is everybody else?" Leo asked.**

"Hey Heph... like father like son?" Ares said again, and this time he couldn't dodge the lava hammer aimed at his nuts.

 **"I... don't... know..." Perseus said, slowly while looking around the beach.**

 **Idly he spotted his own house, about fifty or so yards away, or a single half step for the sea god.**

 ** _"Shiva should be inside, maybe I should bring her along?"_ Perseus thought to himself.**

"Wait, are we reading his thoughts?" Artemis asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I had Heph add that in after the last time, they'll show up at subtitles though." Hermes said.

"Who's Shiva?" Athena asked.

"Why worried that little Perseus is cheating on your daughter?" Aphrodite mocked.

"Of course not!" Athena growled/lied.

 **Perseus shook his head, now was not the time to think about that.**

 **He turned to the sea god who was pretty much sitting crosslegged on his front lawn.**

 **Perseus walked up to the god, while Leo just stared at the god.**

 **"Oi! Sea god, you better have a good reason why you're Squatting in my yard!" Perseus said, putting on his classic mock the deity persona on.**

 **Leo's jaw dropped when he heard Perseus mock the god of the sea.**

Apollo and the rest of the god roared in laughter, even Athena cracked a smile at the joke.

Poseidon also was laughing, sure Perseus was technically mocking him, but hey kids mock their parents all the time, Chaos knows how much he himself does it, it was rather endearing in Poseidon's opinion.

 **He couldn't believe that anyone would talk to a god this way, even if it was just virtual, but he was the apprentice of Hephaestus the smith god, so what did he know.**

"Oh the Irony, haha!" Apollo laughed.

Hephaestus blinked, his son was is apprenticed to a virtual version of himself, it was rather ironic... but it presented an ... opportunity.

He would have to ask Zeus if it was possible.

 **But then again this was Perseus, one of the top players in the game, nicknamed the Hurricane Swordsman, or the Frozen Wolf King, he was called that because of his skill with Ice type sword skills, his Waheela, and the fact that he turned down nearly every sexy AF girl who hit on him (although that last one might just because he was underage and all the girls were teenagers).**

"Wow... he's getting older women to hit on him... I LOVE THIS KID!!" Apollo shouted, only for him to get a face full of sea water.

"You forgot the fact he turned them down..." Poseidon said.

"Eh, details!" Apollo waved off the comment.

"Maybe he's already got someone in mind?" Hermes asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I don't know, looks to me the brat is just acting like hunter girl... just with women and not dudes." Ares mocked.

Apollo and Artemis glared at him.

Artemis because he compared a male to her and insulted her hunter status, but she did raise her brow at the second title the son of Poseidon had, what did he do to be called a wolf king of all things.

Apollo because Ares insulted his cute little sister.

 **The sea god looked at Perseus, before he bellowed with laughter.**

 **"It has been a long time since a mortal has talked to me like that! It is good to see that there are still some mortals who bear the traits of a hero! I am Poseidon, god of the sea, and you my mortal friend are?" Poseidon said/asked.**

"Indeed it is my Virtual self indeed it is." Poseidon agreed with VP.

This drew several eyerolls from the other gods, and a scoff from Athena.

 **"Perseus..." said boy introduced.**

 **"Umm... I am Leonidas, but everyone calls me Leo... hehe" Leo introduce with a small chuckle at the end.**

"Hehe... that is amusing." Hephaestus chuckled.

"What is?" Apollo asked.

"In a video game people call him by his real name... without knowing it." Hephaestus chuckled.

Hera also softly giggled, but it went unnoticed.

 **"Well then Perseus, Leonidas... would you two be willing to listen to this sea god's request?" Poseidon asked.**

 **The two knew that they had found the NPC they were looking for and immediately accepted.**

"A wise decision... for a sea spawn at least." Athena muttered.

"*cough* Tsundere! *cough*" Aphrodite coughed.

Athena blushed bright red and slammed her fist on her throne.

"I am not a Tsundere!" Athena yelled.

"Oh poor, sweet, delusional, Athena... you totally are, in fact, a Tsundere!" Aphrodite giggled.

"I WILL CUT YOU BITCH!" Athena yelled.

"oh dear me it seems she's acting like Ares!" Aphrodite giggled.

"Yeah... wait what?" Ares asked.

"Oh nothing." Aphrodite said.

 **IG: With Perseus.**

"Excellent! Is there a place we can discuss this matter in private?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh! Yes we can go to my shop!" Leo said.

"No need... my house is nearby we can go there." Perseus said.

"Huh? You have a house? And you didn't tell me?!" Leo asked.

"Yep, now let's go." Perseus said and walked to his house.

Leo and Poseidon watched him leave, and looked at each other.

"Rather indifferent isn't he?" Poseidon asked.

"Eh you get used to it, can't blame him though, he watched nearly all of his friends get killed in front of him, all for a piece of legendary rank ore, which I personally used to create him a weapon." Leo shrugged.

Poseidon (both real and virtual) winced at that.

"yeah and about 6 months ago he went to get a possible item that revives the dead, from your brother Hades btw." Leo told him

"Oh he met Hades and lived?" Poseidon asked.

"Yeah, although I heard this from the other member of his party, he flat out kicked the guy's door open and mocked the shit out of Hades. Like how he did with you ... but worse." Leo shrugged.

"hehe, I like him even more already... Perhaps I'll make him my champion after this." Poseidon muttered, before he walked to where Perseus was.

Leo on the other hand just stood there, his jaw on the floor, it was extremely hard to get champion status from a god on this floor.

In fact Leo himself was one, and that was because of his apprenticeship to Hephaestus.

Champion Status gave certain perks that work on any floor, such as fire resistance, which Leo had.

In fact it is known that becoming a champion comes with an EX skill, which Perseus already had, and if he became Poseidon's champion who know what kind of skill he'd get.

"That guy is too lucky..." Leo sighed then he walked to Perseus' house.

"Alright this is it, come on in... although Poseidon I don't think you'll fit." Perseus said to the god.

"Oh that's not a problem." Poseidon said.

He then shrunk to the size of a normal human.

"oh well that's convenient..." Perseus said.

"You're tellin' me..." Leo said.

"Alright then come in." Perseus said as he walked inside.

Leo and Poseidon entered the home and immediately noted that it was much bigger than the outside, Leo knew exactly the cause of it.

"You actually learned runes?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I took your advice, I thought it was useless at first, that's why I didn't bother to learn it, but it's surprisingly useful." Perseus said.

"See? Told ya." Leo grinned.

"Yeah yeah." Perseus waved him off as they make their way the living room.

The sound of howling drew their attention, Perseus grinned and silently prepared himself, and a white blur tackled Perseus.

"Gah! Oh no a fierce and adorable beast has me pinned oh what ever shall I do?!" Perseus moaned in fake pain.

A giant white wolf had Perseus pinned under her front paws on each arm while she sat on his legs.

Poseidon moved to grab his trident but Leo stopped him.

Shiva growled at Perseus... then she began licking his face.

"Gah! Shiva stop! Ok ok you win! Just no licking." Perseus said.

Shiva stopped at looked at Perseus.

"Aroo?" Shiva sounded with a tilt of her head.

"Yes yes! I'll bring you on the quest with me, but stay in your smaller form when in town ok?" Perseus said.

Shiva sniffed and shook her head, which meant "fine"

"Good now get off I have to speak with Poseidon about the quest." Perseus said.

Shiva sniffed and got off Perseus.

"Alright then, shall we talk about the quest then?" Perseus said.

"Umm... ok?" Poseidon asked/said.

"Great living room is this way." Perseus said and turned to walk to the room, only for Shiva to bit on his shirt and take him to the room herself.

Poseidon and Leo blinked at the protesting Perseus and the Waheela, but they followed the pair.

"So... shall we begin." Perseus said seriously.

His serious attempt was ruined by the sight of him being wrapped up by a sleeping Shiva, with only his head being visible.

 **Irl: Olympus.**

The gods continued to watch Perseus and Leo interact with the virtual version of the sea god.

 **"Excellent! Is there a place we can discuss this matter in private?" Poseidon asked.**

"Are we finally gonna learn what this quest is about?" Ares asked annoyed.

 **"Oh! Yes we can go to my shop!" Leo said.**

"Oh back to the shop, I wonder if thats gonna be home base?" Hermes asked.

 **"No need... my house is nearby we can go there." Perseus said.**

"Oh yeah, forgot his house was neaby!" Hermes said.

"And perhaps we'll learn who this Shiva is." Poseidon said.

"Indeed" Athena said with her eyes narrowed.

 **"Huh? You have a house? And you didn't tell me?!" Leo asked.**

 **"Yep, now let's go." Perseus said and walked to his house.**

"Ha!" Apollo laughed.

 **Leo and Poseidon watched him leave, and looked at each other.**

 **"Rather indifferent isn't he?" Poseidon asked.**

 **"Eh you get used to it, can't blame him though, he watched nearly all of his friends get killed in front of him, all for a piece of legendary rank ore, which I personally used to create him a weapon." Leo shrugged.**

 **Poseidon (both real and virtual) winced at that.**

"Ouch, so that's why he was so cold before!?" Apollo asked.

 **"yeah and about 6 months ago he went to get a possible item that revives the dead, from your brother Hades btw." Leo told him**

Hermes snapped his fingers "that explains it!"

 **"Oh he met Hades and lived?" Poseidon asked.**

"Now what's that supposed to mean!" Hades said as he flashed into the throne room.

"The hell you doing here corpse breath!?" Ares said.

"Hermes texted me. And told me the situation." Hades said not looking at the idiot of the gods.

 **"Yeah, although I heard this from the other member of his party, he flat out kicked the guy's door open and mocked the shit out of Hades. Like how he did with you ... but worse." Leo shrugged.**

Apollo chuckled at the memory.

 **"hehe, I like him even more already... Perhaps I'll make him my champion after this." Poseidon muttered, before he walked to where Perseus was.**

"of course you'd say that..." Hades said refering to the first part.

"Guilty as charged." Poseidon cheekily said to his brother.

 **Leo on the other hand just stood there, his jaw on the floor, it was extremely hard to get champion status from a god on this floor.**

"Really? But I have a lot of them?" Apollo said.

"That's because you're you Apollo." Artemis said.

"But the Hunters are all your champions..." Apollo retorted.

Artemis tried to form a response but was unable to think of one because for once he was right.

 **In fact Leo himself was one, and that was because of his apprenticeship to Hephaestus.**

"Makes sense." Hephaestus said.

 **Champion Status gave certain perks that work on any floor, such as fire resistance, which Leo had.**

 **In fact it is known that becoming a champion comes with an EX skill, which Perseus already had, and if he became Poseidon's champion who know what kind of skill he'd get.**

"Girl Damn, he's gonna have two EX skills now!" Hermes and Apollo shouted.

 **"That guy is too lucky..." Leo sighed then he walked to Perseus' house.**

 **"Alright this is it, come on in... although Poseidon I don't think you'll fit." Perseus said to the god.**

"Eh never stopped me before." Poseidon said.

"Bow Chika Bow Wow..." Hades said.

The rest of the gods paused and looked wide eyed at Hades.

"What? Red vs Blue is a good show, sue me." Hades said.

Apollo grinned and walked up to Hades and said.

"It's official.. you're my favorite uncle!"

"Oi!" Poseidon said, jokingly.

 **"Oh that's not a problem." Poseidon said.**

 **He then shrunk to the size of a normal human.**

 **"oh well that's convenient..." Perseus said.**

"indeed Percy indeed..." Poseidon agreed.

 **"You're tellin' me..." Leo said.**

 **"Alright then come in." Perseus said as he walked inside.**

 **Leo and Poseidon entered the home and immediately noted that it was much bigger than the outside, Leo knew exactly the cause of it.**

 **"You actually learned runes?" Leo asked.**

"Runes? Poseidon asked.

"The art of using Magic via Letters that symbolise an element or deity. When used in combination with other letters will cause certain effect depending on the power associated with each letter. Originated in Egyption and Nordic regions and celtic later on." Athena said

"And how do you know about that?" Zeus asked.

"Annabeth's father is of norse descent. And her cousin is a norse demigod." Athena shrugged.

Zeus blinked at her owlishly.

 **"Yeah I took your advice, I thought it was useless at first, that's why I didn't bother to learn it, but it's surprisingly useful." Perseus said.**

"Smart... for a sea spawn that is." Athena said, with huff at the end.

Aphrodite giggled at Athena's Tsundere moment.

 **"See? Told ya." Leo grinned.**

 **"Yeah yeah." Perseus waved him off as they make their way the living room.**

 **The sound of howling drew their attention, Perseus grinned and silently prepared himself, and a white blur tackled Perseus.**

"What a monster in his house!?" Poseidon shouted worried for his son.

"Hmph its the perfect place for a sneak attack, it's where he thinks he is safest." Artemis said.

"I agree." Athena said, now planning her own sneak attack for "when" the sea spawn cheats on her daughter.

"Shut up and watch!" Ares shouted, causing the two to glare at him but comply.

 **"Gah! Oh no a fierce and adorable beast has me pinned oh what ever shall I do?!" Perseus moaned in fake pain.**

"Huh?" Poseidon's question.

 **A giant white wolf had Perseus pinned under her front paws on each arm while she sat on his legs.**

Artemis was going gaga over the wolf.

"Oh! She's so beautiful!! I want one!" Artemis shouted with stars in her eyes, she was in her childlike form, which caused Apollo to faint from how moe she was being.

 **Poseidon moved to grab his trident but Leo stopped him.**

"Yes! don't kill the wolf!!" Artemis shouted while shaking the real Poseidon, who was to busy chuckling at his normally stoic niece to care.

 **Shiva growled at Perseus... then she began licking his face.**

"Awww!" Artemis cooed, her hands on her cheeks.

 **"Gah! Shiva stop! Ok ok you win! Just no licking." Perseus said.**

"Heh! Admitting defeat to a mutt, some warrior you are!" Ares mocked, only to choke a bit when Artemis released some Killer intent, and a image of a black wolf with silver eyes appeared behind her.

"Ares... shut up. Or I'll Fade you." Artemis said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

Ares, taking a page from Athena's book, decided to be wise and shut his mouth.

Meanwhile Apollo, who had been woken by the KI, was dying of laughter.

"Wait that's Shiva!?" Athena shouted.

"Who cares she's adorable!" Artemis shouted.

 **Shiva stopped at looked at Perseus.**

 **"Aroo?" Shiva sounded with a tilt of her head.**

"Aww!" Artemis cooed again.

 **"Yes yes! I'll bring you on the quest with me, but stay in your smaller form when in town ok?" Perseus said.**

"He understood her?" Artemis asked with a tilt of her head.

 **Shiva sniffed and shook her head, which meant "fine"**

 **"Good now get off I have to speak with Poseidon about the quest." Perseus said.**

 **Shiva sniffed and got off Perseus.**

 **"Alright then, shall we talk about the quest then?" Perseus said.**

 **"Umm... ok?" Poseidon asked/said.**

 **"Great living room is this way." Perseus said and turned to walk to the room, only for Shiva to bit on his shirt and take him to the room herself.**

The entire Olympian council burst into laughter as they watch Perseus get taken by the wolf.

Well except Artemis who was to busy planning her own hunt for a Waheela.

Eventually when they calmed down they returned to the screen.

 **Poseidon and Leo blinked at the protesting Perseus and the Waheela, but they followed the pair.**

 **"So... shall we begin." Perseus said seriously.**

 **His serious attempt was ruined by the sight of him being wrapped up by a sleeping Shiva, with only his head being visible.**

This prompted all of the gods to lose their shit again.

 **IG: With Perseus and** **Leo**

Perseus and Leo listen to the prescripted dialogue of Poseidon's request.

Basically it was a raid type event where the Player(s) had to defeat an entire army, and then the leader of the army, then a monster or two of a legend, usually random, although not necessarily in that order. But this one has a special twist, you have to destroy every enemy you come across plus complete a "two choices" type action to complete the event.

The story for the event goes that Poseidon's City Atlantis was over run by an army of monsters who serve the previous sea ruler, Oceanus, who intends to sieze back control of his domain and intends to use Atlantis as his personal stronghold, and went himself to take the city, along with the Kraken and one other monster, and succeeded, Poseidon went for help, while his son Triton aided his escape but was captured along with the rest of the atlantian people.

Perseus stared at the sea god, before he sighed.

"Leo?" Perseus asked

"Yeah?" Leo responded.

"This sword better be the best damn sword you ever make..." Perseus said.

 **[A/N: Alright part one is finished for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the interactions of the gods. Personally I like the Artemis parts the most. So yeah I'll start working on the next part once I have it mapped out. I was kinda winging this chapter off the top of my head, lol.**

 **Also before I forget** **this is Fan-chan!**

 ***** **Moves aside to show a chibi girl with lime green pigtails and bright blue eyes, also holding a paper pinwheel fan***

 **Fan-Chan: *blushes shyly* H-hello!**

 **She's in charge of saying my disclaimers, I would've introduced her when I first had her say them but... *whispers* she's shy! And didn't want me to say anything. Oh she's also in charge of keeping the... ya know what never mind... *shudders***

 **Anyways... oh btw if anybody wants to do a reading fic with any of my stories have at it, just uh tell me when the first chapter comes out, I want to read it for you know... comedy's sake. Oh and include Fan-chan in the reader cast as a representative for me, but remember she's the shy and easily embarrassed type so no lewding her...**

 **alright that's about it, let's go Fan-Chan!**

 **Fan-Chan: H-hai!** **]**

 **Later!**


End file.
